My Bolly
by Elliewelly1
Summary: Post 3:8. Time moves on. But Alex will always be his Bolly- but will he always be her Guv? Will he remember or forget? And why is Nelson acting so strange? How will Alex adjust to life without her constant? Gene Hunt?
1. I think

**My Bolly**

_**I know it's been done before, the whole 'What is Gene thinking while Alex is gone?' type thing, but hey, who said I wanted to be individual?  
**__**Review please :P Cause like, you love me?  
**__**Or at least give me a cookie if you're not gonna review … I like chocolate chip ones, by the way…**_

* * *

Alex disappeared behind the doors of The Railway Arms, or heaven, you could say. Gene was left alone with Keats, 'The Devil', the one who tried to take his team away from him when he'd needed them the most. God, he was turning into a right poof now. He blamed _her _for that. The least the Gene-Genie needed was to turn into a bloody fairy, him of all people. For gods sake, his 'life' here was about helping the dead move on, he had no time to become emotional. But he'd become attached to his team, the A-Team, they were the best team he'd had in years. Especially with… He couldn't even think her name anymore.

After dealing with Keats, who slithered away hissing, spitting, and all other things disgusting, Gene roamed the dirty streets of London. The streets he wanted to keep free of scum. But only, he wasn't really was he? This here, was a place for coppers like him to move on to, he wasn't really doing any good in the world. Every time they'd risked their lives for someone else who had come running to Fenchurch East CID for help, well, it had been pointless really. Hadn't it? Gene could count the endless amount of times him and… _her _… had argued over the missing piece to the crime. But they'd simply been arguing over nothing. Now he remembered it all, 'life' here seemed pretty pointless.

Gene started to smoke. He heard her words in his head, the constant nagging of lung cancer or whatever it was she had chose to bang on about. She didn't shut up. No wonder he had a hard time remembering individual sentences of hers. Not that he memorised them or anything. No. He wasn't obsessed with her. She was simply his annoying female DI who he constantly argued with, flirted with, and once shot. Gene pushed that memory away from his mind- that had been a tough time for him.

A lone red car, not a brilliant shade of red as the Quattro, drove past him, its headlights flaring him. Gene stood on the pavement for a moment, smoking, his black coat billowing, his signature pout etched onto his face, illuminated by the cars brilliant lights. And then it swerved around the corner and he was left alone again.

He wondered whether he would forget again, this time round. Gene knew there was no possibility that he would forget _her, _god she had engraved herself into the bloody core of his brain, but only 'cause she was so annoying. Nothing more. But would he forget the rest? Ray, Chris, Shaz? Would he forget all the brilliant missions they'd been on? Would he forget how the two plonkers could mess up a good plan? Would he forget how brilliant Shaz's teas were? Not that she was only a tea maker, of course, he remembered when she'd gone undercover and ended up stabbing the bastard they were after. Took bloody guts, that did. He'd respected her after, and stopped her from resigning from the job.

Gene couldn't imagine ever forgetting times like those. Of course, some were already slipping away, but that was because they were less major cases. But the more significant ones, where his team had shown him what they could do, they stuck in his brain. Especially when it was just him and _her, _or the times when she was such a dozy mare and had gone running head long at something she had no chance of beating, and he'd end up saving her gorgeous, bony backside. Not that he was complaining of course- he was sure that had earned him a new respect in _her_ eyes, from saving her constantly. God, the amount of times their lips had been within touching distance was unreal, but she always had to bloody wake up, didn't she? Sure, he was glad she was okay, but he always had wondered what her lips would taste like… at least now he knew.

Gene brought one glove-hand to his lips, and ghosted his lips where she had left her presence. No, he'd never forget her, not ever.

Nobody had ever made Gene Hunt feel this way.

He was sure he was just confused. Confused because he'd suddenly remembered it all. Everything was too much. It was hard enough remembering that the colleagues you had been working with for years were dead, and the cases you had been working on together were pointless, as well as trying to remember to remember. He needed to remember. Gene couldn't go through all this again. What if he had another nag of a DI? Not that anyone could be as annoying as she was. But what if there was something that came close? Someone who was constantly digging around in his past? Gene stopped his thoughts. He was simply thinking of _her._

Christ on a bike, he was being such a poof. He couldn't even think of her name! It was too painful… blimey, the Gene-Genie, experiencing pain? Never thought he'd see the day.

Gene continued to walk, back to Fenchurch East CID, where his new team awaited for him. Would they be as good as his last team? Probably not. But he had to live with that. Well, not technically 'live', how ironic that statement was, but he knew what he meant. He simply had to… deal, with that. Deal with the fact that every team he would ever gain were dead, and that they would all move on eventually. Gene promised himself that he would remember that they were dead. But he knew it was going to be hard.

The memories started to slip from his mind as he walked towards his kingdom, Chris doing the body pop like a flaming fairy, Ray acting like a poof and getting ribbed mercilessly for it after, Shaz quitting the force but not actually leaving… he couldn't remember them anymore. He could remember their names, their faces, how amazing they were. But he was too wrapped up in his own little world, trying to remember to remember, that he was forgetting. What a contradiction.

But there was someone that had left an imprint in his mind. _Her. _He was sure he'd never forget her- how could he? Bloody hell, he could still taste her on his lips, that sweet taste. He could still see her beautiful face as she said goodbye. He could still remember how flamin' sexy her figure was.

Gene sat down in his chair in his office and ran his hand over his face, then took a sip of whisky, letting the taste flow down his throat and sooth his thoughts. But she was still there.

"Christ on a bike Bolls…" He grumbled, "You aint listening, an' I'm never gonna be able to tell yer, but I… I think… I think I'm in love with yer, Bolls… Bollykecks… DI Fancy Knickers…Madam Fruitcake..." His gaze flickered over to her desk, where she once sat, often casting him teasing glances, fully aware he'd been watching her, her gorgeous arse mainly. He smiled at the memory, _"My Bolly." _

* * *

_**A/N: This was originally a oneshot but I've decided to put up more chapters :P The next one will be up as soon as possible! I am a bit busy with other fics :D  
xo **_


	2. I am

**My Bolly**

_**A/N: This was originally a oneshot but I changed it into multi-chapter, 'cause I am extremely cool like that.  
**_

_Deep breaths, _She told herself as she prepared to walk away from her constant, Gene Hunt,_ You can do this. _But she couldn't. The overwhelming urge to rip her hand away from that handle, slam the door shut and run back to gene, was so unbelievably overwhelming that she nearly gave into it. And then Keats voice slithered into her thoughts. _9:06. _The time it would always be for her. Because she was dead. And she was never going to get back to her daughter, back to Molly. She was never going to get to her birthday party, and she was never going to blow out the candles as promised. It was all her fault. Why did she always put her work before her daughter? But if she hadn't, she wouldn't have met Gene. Not that she deserved any of it. Not anymore. She never had.

One deep breath and she walked away from everything she had ever needed.

Gene Hunt. Gene-Genie. The Manc Lion. Her Guv.

It wasn't how she had always pictured heaven. No white clouds, golden gates, or fluffy-winged angels. It was full of sweaty men, the sound of laughter, and alcohol. Lots of alcohol. Alex chided herself, this was a pub, of course it was going to be like that. Alex could picture Gene here, it seemed like his sort of scene. Pushing that thought from her mind, her eyes scanned the room, searching for a familiar face, but finding zilch. For a moment she panicked- what if she couldn't find the others? But then she was realised she was being stupid. Shaz, Chris and Ray had all come in here before her… before she… before she left him forever… She wasn't stupid. She knew that Gene was never coming here. She didn't know how, she just knew, she didn't know whether Shaz, Chris and Ray knew, but she did. He couldn't come, could he? He was like… a guardian angel. That tiny thought brought a small ghost of a smile to her face. Gene? A guardian Angel? She sighed. Maybe not. All she knew was… Alex felt tears prick her eyes… She was never going to see her Guv again. And she had no choice. Alex had crossed over now.

She moved away from the door and through the mass crowds, looking for a familiar face. She felt trapped here, she felt vulnerable, she had no protection here. Gene made her feel safe. What was she going to do without him? Shaz's bright young face popped up in front of her suddenly and Alex felt a little less vulnerable. At least the rest of them were here. It's not like they could replace the place in her heart which Gene could, but at least they were here. Alex smiled at whatever Shaz said and sat with them.

Wait- Had she just said that Gene filled a space in her heart?

Alex sighed inwardly. She couldn't deny it to herself anymore. Summers had told her that the only word she had ever uttered in the hospital, was in fact, 'Gene', but how could she trust Summer? He was probably right though… Alex refrained another sigh. Gene seemed to grow on her. He was her hero, literally. How many times had it been that he had saved her? A lot, really. Alex didn't want to admit it to herself, but she had to… There was something about Gene hunt, that she really,_ really, _liked.

"Alright Ma'am?" The voice of Ray threw her out of her reverie and her eyes strayed to Ray.

"Yes, of course I am, thanks Ray." Alex said a little too quickly, but Ray didn't say anything, in fear he might sound like a poof.

Shaz picked up on it though, "Are you sure Ma'am?"

Alex avoided the question, "Call me Alex. Please. We're not… We're not there anymore." Alex looked down at her intertwined hands in her lap.

"Boss? I mean, Ma'am- No, Alex." Chris stuttered, and Alex smiled to herself and looked at him, "I uh… Is the Guv with you?"

Alex closed her eyes and looked back down at her hands again. _Oh Gene, _She thought as she battled back the tears, _How can you have such an effect on me? _Alex took a deep breath and looked back up at her former colleagues who looked at her with wondering expressions.

Alex shook her head, "No," She whispered, "He's not."

"He's not? Why? At the bar?" Ray asked.

Alex shook her head sadly, "No, Ray," She whispered, "He's not," Her voice broke and she cursed herself in her mind. How could she act like this? She was supposed to be strong. She was DI Alex Drake and she had been through plenty enough to get through this. Well, how do you deal with the fact that you're dead? That you're never going to get to your little girls birthday party and blow out the candles just like you promised? How do you deal with the fact that all the people who surround you in this pub are dead? Alex cleared her throat, pushing the thoughts away, "He's not coming."

"How dyou know? Why not?" Chris asked curiously.

Shaz sensed Alex's distress about the situation but she kept quiet, deciding that it was best to not draw attention to it. After all, Chris and Ray- being men- probably wouldn't notice it. Alex looked over at Shaz for a moment and she knew that the young WPC knew her distress.

She took a deep breath, "I just do." Her voice was wobbly, and Ray and Chris pretended not to notice, but were shocked. "Excuse me, I'll erm… I'll just go get a drink." Alex excused herself.

Ray, Shaz and Chris looked at each other wonderingly as they watched their Ma'am walk away. Why wasn't the Guv coming? What did Alex know that they didn't? Ray and Chris were confused about Alex's reaction, naturally, had something really been going on between their Ma'am and Guv? She had stayed with the Guv when Keats had hit him, when he had convinced them for a moment… for just a moment… but then their loyalty to the Guv pulled through.

Ray nudged Chris, "You reckon something 'appened between 'em? The Ma'am and Guv?"

Chris shrugged, looking to Shaz for help with the right answer. She rolled her eyes at their stupidity, "It was obvious they were in love, they might 'ave always been arguing but in the end they were always there for each other, through everythin', even when he shot 'er, the Ma'am. An' you know how much the Guv _wanted _'er, but I could see it, there was something between 'em, that was more than just lust." She told them innocently, the young WPC had always told herself that what the Guv and Ma'am had was love.

Chris and Ray looked at each other in shock.

Meanwhile Alex sat waiting for Nelson to finish with another customer, wondering how the pub managed to fit so many deceased coppers. Did they all remember too? Had they all gone through what she had? Or had most of them forgotten? Was it only her and Sam that had remembered? Alex's eyes scanned across the room for a sight of Sam, but she still couldn't find him. Alex looked away, back down at her hands, wringing them. Was this going to be her life from now on? Living in a pub, constantly getting smashed? Was that how it was going to be? While Gene was still out there, all alone, fighting crime- or 'scum' as he referred to them as- forgetting, different teams coming along, moving them onto this pub… Would he forget her? She wouldn't forget him. Would someone replace her? Another DI? Prettier? Funnier? One he got along with better? Probably. In the end, he would forget her, and she didn't want him to 'live' his 'life' alone, even if that would reassure her. No, she didn't want that. She wanted Gene to be happy with a woman who was there for him, one who cared for him like she did, one who might get on his nerves like she did, but at the end of the day one who was always there for him, through anything.

Just like she had done.

"Christ on a bike Bolls" Alex jumped, nearly toppling from her bar stool, and she saw Nelson look over at her and smirk. She knew that voice. She knew that voice from anywhere._ "_Yer aint listening, an' I'm never gonna be able to tell yer, but I… I think…" She heard him take a deep breath, "I think I'm in love with yer, Bolls…" Nelson handed Alex a glass of wine, knowing what she would want, while her eyes widened, "Bollykecks… DI Fancy Knickers… Madam Fruitcake…" She listened to him spout of his names for her, and there was a large pause. For a moment she panicked, thinking she had lost his voice, but maybe it was the only chance that she would ever hear him. Even if it was, it was worth it.

All of a sudden, there it was, _"My _Bolly."

Alex smiled to herself, one finger absentmindedly tracing the rim of the wine glass, and a lone tear trickled down her cheek. She closed her eyes, "You're right, Guv." She whispered, not caring if she looked like a nutcase, she'd done worse before. "And I… I think I love you too." These words felt alien on her tongue, she hadn't loved a man in so long. But Gene, Gene was like an infection, one you couldn't get rid of. Once he was inside you he ate the rest of you up until you were under his spell.

"And I am…" She whispered, taking a deep breath, and the lone tear trickled down her cheek and landed on the bar, "I am… _Your _Bolly."

**xoxo**

**A/N: I hope it made sense, pleaseeee review and let me know whether I should continue! : ) **


	3. I forgot

**My Bolly**

**_A/N: So here's the third chapter, thank you my awesome reviewer who I write this for, :D Not sure if anyone else reads. Might go check fic stats. Then I'll know if people are simply being ignorant and not reviewing! *Clears throat* I recommend you start reviewing ; ) _**

Over time, Gene forgot… he forgot everything.

Gene knocked back another glass of whisky as the office plunged into darkness, his DI, DI Adam Parker, had switched off the lights, just as Gene had asked him too. Gene sighed. Something about today, he wasn't sure what, but something about today made him feel… Well, it was hard to describe. Empty? Hollow? No wait, they meant the same thing. Whatever. He didn't know why. It was just another day! Okay, it had been, what? A year since his DI had joined on? But why would that make him feel empty?

That woman's face flashed in his mind. He wasn't quite sure why. Who she was. She had soft brunette curls framing her face, beautiful hazel eyes and a cheeky smile, and Gene felt a pit of longing in his stomach. What the hell? Who was this woman? Gene didn't remember ever meeting her. But he had to admit that she was bloody gorgeous. Maybe he had seen her at a party somewhere, but why would he remember her so clearly, if he couldn't remember how he knew her?

"_Guv." _She whispered, her voice was soft, sort-of far-away, and Gene closed his eyes, leaning his head back in his seat. He knew he had heard that voice before. But where? She smiled, it was bloody gorgeous, that smile. _"It's okay that you forgot. I wanted you too." _Her voice was posh, and Gene felt a couple jokes spiral around in his mind. But who was this woman? Calling him Guv? What was she, a WPC? Probably. But he wasn't her Guv. And forgot? Forgot what? "_I just wanted to let you know that…" _Her voice cracked. She paused.

Gene stood abruptly to his feet, slamming his fists down on the table, the noise echoing around his office, "I'm bloody losing the plot 'ere." He muttered, grabbing his black jacket, and exiting the darkness of the station. Her face in his mind forgotten.

Gene ignored his car as he descended the steps- ungracefully- which was unusual. Which was really weird. Instead Gene light a cigarette and headed towards Martha's. A restaurant ran by a blonde bimbo who showed way too much cleavage and wore way to much red lipstick. Red, the sign of danger. Gene smirked, shaking his head as he dropped the fag and crushed it under his snakeskin boots. What was going on with him? Analysing the bloody colour of lipstick she wore. God, he was turning into one big fairy here.

He sat at a table which was hidden in the dim light of the restaurant, right in the corner, sat with a pint in hand. Gene felt oddly sad. Empty. But he still couldn't figure out why. Was it this place? He felt oddly out of place here. It didn't have a… warm, feeling to it, it felt almost cold here. He felt like something was missing from this place.

He exhaled slowly and held his head in his hands, "Losing the plot." He mumbled, "Loosing the bloody plot. Seeing some woman in me 'ead, 'er talking to me… who the bloody hell is she?" Gene slammed a fist down on the table, which caused his glass to shake and parts of his drink spill out over the top onto the wood of the table. Gene didn't care. "Oh c'mon Gene you bastard," He muttered to himself, "Who is she? Think?"

"_You know mon brav, they say that talkin' to yourself is the first sign of madness." _

Gene whipped around in his seat but simply saw a old, white wall staring blankly back at him. Silently, he cursed, what the hell was going on here? Why was he hearing voices? Why couldn't they all just leave him alone?

"_You forgot her." _The voice accused, and Gene whipped around the right way this time, and saw a man with long dreadlocks sat opposite him. Gene raised his eyebrows at the man and opened his mouth to speak when he spoke again, _"And you forgot the rest of your team. She is happy you forgot- and I don't know why."_

"Who the bloody 'ell are you?" Gene asked bluntly.

Nelson smiled, "_Ah, but the real question is, who are you? And what are you doing here Gene?"_

"How the hell do you know my name!" Gene demanded.

Nelson shook his head, "_Never seen you forget this bad." _Nelson looked up at Gene, who wore a mask of defence. Nelson could see emptiness, loneliness, and hurt beyond that though. _"It hurts you today, doesn't it?"_

"What are you on 'bout?" Gene questioned gruffly.

"_It's been a whole year, Gene." _The man said, who Gene didn't remember, but was Nelson, _"I thought this time you wouldn't forget- not after __**her**."_

"Who? What? Whole year since wha'? Wha' are you on about?" Gene shook his head, "Right, don't matter, I'm losing the plot, probably sitting 'ere talkin' to myself to any other stranger." Gene held his head in his hands.

"_Have it your way then." _

Gene looked up and the stranger was gone.

He knocked back the remains of his drink and stumbled out of the restaurant, not even sparing a smile to Martha. Martha pretended not to notice. Gene headed up towards the flat, above Martha's place. Some reason Gene always got a sense of warmth from this flat, a sense of belonging. More than he did in his own home. He guessed it had more of a… homely, feeling to it. He had no idea how he had discovered it. Since he had his own house, and he had no recollection of buying the place. What would he need it for? To stumble up to when he was drunk from having one to many with the rest of CID down at Martha's? No, he'd never waste hard-earned money on that. So why did he own it? Gene sighed and tossed the keys on the side, heading towards the sofa. He kicked his trademark boots off and rubbed his temples as he sat down, then rest his legs upon the coffee table. He could almost hear a voice reprimanding him for doing so, complaining that the table would get dirty. Gene smirked, who would ever say that though? Gene couldn't think who.

It was then that he realised that he hadn't made himself a drink, like he usually did when he came here. What did he mean, came here? Infact, he literally lived here. Gene stood but as he did so his legs knocked something from the table. Frowning, Gene picked it up off the grubby floor.

It was a warrant card. _DI ALEX DRAKE, _it read. That woman, the pretty one with the bouncing curls, it was hers. Same woman. Picture to match the face. Gene wondered how it had got here. Who was DI Alex Drake? Since when had a woman ever been a DI? Why was her warrant card here? Was it that creepy bloke? Gene frowned, recognising the woman so badly, but how could she exist? Gene didn't remember ever meeting her. Maybe he had been drunk. Hopefully he'd got into her knickers. Looked shag-worthy, she did. And those lips, god he yearned to kiss them lips…

Gene dropped the card very suddenly.

"I forgot." He whispered to himself, the only sound in the silent flat, "Bloody 'ell Bolls, I forgot yer." His face creased up in pain. That was why he felt so empty. It had been a year since she had left. A whole year. Into that Pub. Because she was _dead._

Gene fell back onto the sofa, rubbing his temples, remembering. Ray Carling, Chris Skelton, Shaz Granger, they had gone in too, hadn't they? His team. Best team he'd ever had. And Sam Tyler, Annie Cartwright, bloody hell it was all coming back now. And it hurt. It opened the wound in his heart that had been there, forgotten, for so long. But Gene Hunt did not cry. Gene Hunt did not cry.

So why was he crying?

"Oh _Christ, _Bolly."

**A/N: Sorry my writing's rubbish with Gene, but I find it hard to write for him, some strange reason :P But why does Nelson want Gene to remember- more importantly, why does he want him to remember Alex? :O Dun Dun Dun! XD . not that exciting, but whatever!**


	4. I know

**My Bolly**

_**A/N: Fourth chapter- Originally was going to be the final one but then I realised how I could make things more complex than they already are… :D**_

Time passed differently on the outside of The Railway Arms- or heaven, whichever you would refer to it as- than it did on the inside. It passed much more slower on the outside, where Gene was. To everyone else in the Pub, one month of his was one day of theirs, so therefore they felt they had only been in their twelve days.

But Alex Drake was the exception. Time passed slowly for her, each ticking of the clock a slow, dull rhythm that didn't seem as fast as it used to be. That was why she found it so easy to become depressed sometimes. Especially at night, thinking of her Guv, Gene. Sometimes she saw clippits of him, but they weren't dreams, they were so real, she could just tell. There was no way that you could dream up a man like Gene Hunt. Gene Hunt made himself, nobody could make him. She was seeing his life without her, before her very eyes.

That was why time passed so slowly for her, she was still too connected to the old world- more importantly, Gene Hunt, her Guv. She watched these clippits that she got of him, she got one of _his _every day, so her time began to match with his. Her time in The Railway Arms slowed gradually, until it was in perfectly synchronised time with his. And she would watch him. Sometimes she thought he could see her, his piercing blue eyes would stare right back at her for a little longer than necessary, but even if he did see her, there was no way that he remembered her.

This didn't make Alex sad. Well, a little bit, maybe. It had been a whole year and Gene had completely forgotten her, the team, everything they had done together, even the little pet names for her. He had forgotten their two dates, the time they danced together in her flat, the time their lips had come so close- and most importantly he had forgotten their kiss, that sweet kiss that said goodbye. He had forgotten everything she had meant to him. When she was stuck here, remembering everything. Did she really mean so little to him?

Alex spun around in her bed, pressing her head into the pillow and clenching onto the pillow tightly, her knuckles white. _No, _She told herself, _I'm glad he's forgotten, I don't want him to go through this. _Alex sighed, her hands grip on the pillow loosening slightly, only slightly.

It hadn't taken him long to forget her. But, as a psychologist- how many times had she had to correct him when he said psychiatrist instead?- she could tell that maybe, these memories might be too painful for him, and he had pushed them away and his mind had blocked them to spare him the pain. She had known that eventually he would forget, fall back into the normal lifestyle he thought he had… forget her, and forget her love, but how- a couple weeks it had taken- could he forget her just like that? Sure, his brain might have pushed the memories away, but her love for him and the pain it brought was still raw in her heart… Maybe she just expected to much. After all, this was Gene Hunt, and Gene did things _his_ way.

Alex, smiling at this thought, sat up in her new bed- this place she stayed still didn't feel like home- and she was surprised when, in the mirror opposite her bed, was not her reflection. But in fact she could she Gene Hunt in dim light, drinking, his sorrows hidden in his defensive blue eyes- but she could see it. He may not remember her, but he could still feel. Now Alex had mixed feelings about this, she was glad that she meant that much to him, but saddened that he was feeling this way, when he would have no idea why. And, in that moment, Alex Drake really, really pitied Gene Hunt.

"Guv." She whispered softly, unable to comprehend how in pain Gene looked. She wanted to reassure him that she was fine, the team was fine, and that he needed to move on. But in a sense, he had. She needed some form of reassuring him without reminding him. Oh dear. "It's okay that you forgot." She told him, "I wanted you too." In the mirror, Gene frowned. Alex stifled a gasp- Could he hear her? "I just wanted to let you know that…" Her voice broke. There were a million things she could have said at that moment.

A million things she never did.

Alex lost the connection with Gene when her eyes watered, and she saw him grumpily stand, slamming his hands down upon his desk, causing the items which were strewn across it to rattle. Gene had pushed her away. Again. And it wouldn't be the last time.

Alex sighed- she knew it wasn't personal. In a way.

Shaz, Chris and Ray were already downstairs by the time she made her way down there. They weren't drinking- yet. It was only nine in the morning, after all. Though she could imagine Gene sitting here, beside her. Signature pout worn on his face, pint in hand, this was Gene's ideal heaven. Not hers. Without Gene, this wasn't heaven.

Alex had never really been one for lovey-dovey romances, that it shocked her when she thought this way. Alex was used to being let down, that she had begun not to expect any form of affection, any love. But Gene loved her, yet he rejected her, in a sense. He had told her to go. Move on. Without him. And then he had forgotten everything, just like they both knew he would. Is that why he made her go on? Because he knew he would forget? But Gene wouldn't do that… Would he?

Alex saw Nelson smile at her from behind the bar. There were only a few other people down here as well as them, only one or two drinking, must be alcoholics. Alex refrained a snort- she could hardly talk.

"Alright Boss- Ma'am- I mean, Alex?" Chris asked as she turned away from Nelson; He was behaving a little strange.

Alex smiled fondly at Chris, this was her usual blundering introduction from him, "Yes, thank you Chris." She answered, and then dared to glance back at Nelson, who winked at her. She looked over at Shaz, "Shaz, does Nelson seem a little… I don't know… acting a little strange?"

The young woman looked over Alex's shoulder at Nelson, but saw he had disappeared. Which was rare. Unless he was going to change a barrel or… collect… some more police officers, he rarely left the bar. Shaz frowned, "He's not there- Must have gone to change the barrel, Ma'am." Though she had been told several times to call Alex by her name, Shaz only felt right by calling her Ma'am.

Alex whipped around to see that Shaz was right, and automatically her eyes fell on the entry door, which was only a one way door. (She knew- She had tried). Alex jumped up quickly, leaving a confused Shaz behind, and stormed towards the door. She caught Nelson's arm just before he opened the door, "Nelson? Where are you going?" She asked politely. Alex knew it wasn't time for Gene to bring any new police officers here- She would have seen it.

Nelson smiled, "Well you know where I'm not going." He told her.

Alex's eyes widened, "How do you know about that?"

"The walls have ears." He said mysteriously, "There were rumours- I just needed to be sure. It all sounds… confusing."

Alex blushed, "Yeah, well, sometimes I appreciate it." It was true, she enjoyed being able to see Gene happily catching 'scum' off the streets, still the same old Gene. "But you never answered my question, Nelson. Where _are _you going?"

Nelson looked around and then whispered in her ear, "To see him."

Alex gasped, "But, he's forgotten! You mustn't!"

Nelson shook his head, "It doesn't matter."

"But _why _are you going?"

Nelson smiled, "Maybe you'll see- but that's up to Gene." This could be taken in two ways. Either, Gene had to stop pushing her out of his mind, or he had to make a choice. Alex, guessing that he was referring to her strange gift, thought he was referring to the fact that she might be able to see it. "Now, I must go."

Alex latched onto his arm suddenly, "Please, take me with you!" Alex begged, eyes wide.

Nelson shook his head, "No, Alex, you can't."

"_Please._" She begged.

"Oh, one thing, can I have your warrant card?"

Alex fished around in the back of her jeans pocket for it and pulled it out, placing it in Nelson's awaiting hands. "Please, Nelson, let me come- and what do you…" Alex trailed off her sentence.

Nelson had already gone.

_**- Time Skip, I felt Alex should be alone for this point-**_

No snippets of his day entered her mind. Which was weird. Alex stopped a tear from falling down her cheek as she realised maybe, she had lost her connection with Gene. After all, she had no right to watch into his life. Even if he did remember, she was sure that he wouldn't appreciate her watching his life. Why should she be allowed? Why should she be the only exception?

Alex willed her brain to stop thinking and sleep. But it was only nine at night and she was used to getting absolutely drunk that she was beyond feeling and then crashing up here some point during the early hours of the morning. God, Alex now wished she had brought some alcohol back here, she needed to sleep. She had too much spare time to think.

Alex closed her eyes. And there it was- a snippet.

Gene had a look of absolute shock on his face. In his hands he held a warrant card. His face was pale, his usually piercing blue eyes were empty; Alex realised that was her warrant card and that Gene… Gene had remembered. Had Nelson planted it there on purpose? Or had he handed it to him?

_"I forgot." _He whispered to himself, _"Bloody 'ell Bolls," _Alex smiled smally to herself, she hadn't heard that name in a yes, _"I forgot yer." _

His face creased up in pain, and Alex felt her heart melt for him. Suddenly, a tear trickled down Gene's cheek, startling her- since when did Gene Hunt cry?

"_Oh Christ, Bolly." _

"I know, Guv." She whispered to herself, "I know."

**A/N: So what **_**is **_**Nelson up to? :O I promise that interesting stuff will happen soon and it wont be all this Alex/Gene turning depressed! ;D hehe!  
****Review please? Oh yes, I checked the story stats, I know how many of you read this, and I know how many of you are ignorant :P **

**xx**


	5. I ask

**My Bolly**

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts, they really mean a lot to me and inspire me to carry on hehe : ) xx**_

Gene stood in absolute shock for several moments, completely lost in his own mind as the memories came flooding back through his mind. Every single minute detail that he had forgotten. It overwhelmed him so much that he even ran to the bathroom and threw up his stomach contents- which, basically, was only alcohol. Gene slumped back to the wall after, wiping a hand across his mouth in an attempt to stay as clean as Gene could be, taking deep breaths. How could he have forgotten? Of course he had forgotten last time but, well… This time was supposed to be different. This time… How could he forget? After _everything _they had been through- him and his team, his A-Team… But more importantly, Alex. His Bolly. The fruitcake. Always mumbling on about getting back home, to Molly, and in the end she hadn't been able to. Gene felt a pang somewhere near his heart. How could he have forgotten her? DI Alex Drake. His Bolly.

Abruptly Gene stood, grabbed his keys, and bustled out to his Mercedes. His old red Quattro flashed through his mind, and, for one brilliant moment, he saw it there in front of him, illuminated by the moonlight, and Alex, dressed up in her posh, sexy outfits, sitting in the front. But then Gene ruined the illusion by blinking, and instead he only saw his plain, silver Mercedes parked in front of him. Empty.

Gene flung himself in, swallowing the lump in his throat that appeared, and switched the ignition on. And then he drove. He simply drove, and drove, and drove, and drove. He wasn't quite sure why. This Mercedes was nothing like his Quattro. He missed the feel of it, the way in which it swerved around the corner, the tyres squealing in protest against the road as he did so. But most importantly he missed the feel of being so close to Alex. In such a confined space. He even missed her, _'For Gods' sake Gene he's Dead, He's not going to be even more dead if we get there quicker!' _or her _'You know, I would have quite happily got the bus!'. _There was just something about that woman.

The last car he saw on the road that night was a dark blue, almost black in the dim light. And then he as alone on the roads. The only sound in the late hour was the sound of the screeching tyres as he drove his Mercedes. Gene's face was hard, his signature pout glued to his face, showing no sign on emotion. The more he drove, the less emotion he felt. Emotion was too raw, he hated it, he wasn't a big fairy. No, he was Gene Hunt. So he just drove, gaining a sort of comfort from it, starting to feel less. Until he found himself parked outside the flat- _Alex's _flat- and he felt numb all over.

Gene stumbled up to her flat, downing several drinks as he did, before collapsing in the bed, the red satin sheets softly caressing his skin. Gene sighed, a deep heavy sigh. He didn't even remove himself of any clothing, he simply rolled over and pressed his face into the pillow- It smelt like her.

And suddenly the world crashed down on Gene's shoulders.

He missed her. So much it was unreal. How could someone long for another person so much? How could he feel so alone? Why did that fruitcake have such a massive impact on him? He had dealt with many other… deceased… in his time. But he hated that idea. Of Alex being dead. How could she be dead? He couldn't imagine what her little girl must be going through. To live in a world where Alex no longer existed, well, he was going through it. Technically, she wasn't here. But for Molly… God. Her own mum. Disappearing from her life forever. And Gene had watched as she had struggled so hard to get back to her daughter, always thinking she was a bigger nutcase than Sam Tyler. If Alex desperately needed Molly that much, how much did Molly need her Mum?

Gene tried to push the thoughts away. But they wouldn't leave him alone. Gene closed his eyes but he couldn't sleep. All he could feel was pain and all he could think was these million questions that plagued his mind, that he would never get the answers to. After all, he was supposed to be the one in charge here, he was supposed to know everything. There was nobody to ask.

Gene slept fitfully that night. He dreamt that Alex was inches away from him, her back turned, talking to someone. He tried to reach out for her but found that his hands were like rocks beside him. He couldn't take a step, he couldn't even blink- not even breathe. But the breathing part was only because he felt so close to her, it felt so real, and she was leaving him well and truly breathless…

**xoxo**

Gene entered CID three hours late the next day. DI Adam Parker was curious as to where he had been, usually Gene would roll his eyes and make a sarcastic remark to his whereabouts, but Gene just wasn't in the mood. He simply pushed past him.

"Guv!" Adam called him, "Guv- I just got to tell you, there's someone waiting for you in your office!"

Gene stopped and turned on the spot, eyeing his DI suspiciously, "Yeah? Who?" He asked gruffly.

"Nelson or something, I think." Adam shrugged, "I don't care. This isn't real. It's all a dream. It's got to be!"

Gene knew what he was referring to, there was always some who remembered. Sam Tyler was one of the few, and Alex… Alex Drake. His Bolly. Gene sighed, "Look, I don't really care about yer petty little problems, ter be honest with yer twinkle toes," Gene had given him that name after finding Adam was deathly afraid of any form of gun, and ran a mile after seeing one, he was useless in hostage situations, "I got enough of me own! Now, I'm going ter see Nelson, I aint got a clue why he's 'ere, but _D__o. Not. Disturb. Me. _It's more important than anythin' yer have got ter tell me."

Gene swivelled on the spot and stormed away. Leaving his DI slightly stunned. But before Gene reached the doors of CID, Adam ran after him and caught his arm, "He said it was about DI Alex Drake- Who's she? I'm the only DI here!" Adam told him.

Gene froze, "Bolly?"

Adam frowned, "No- Alex. DI Alexandra Drake. Apparently she used to-"

Adam didn't finish his sentence, because Gene gruffly pushed him off his arm and hurried towards his office. Gene took a deep breath before opening the door, seeing the man he really didn't want to see at the moment, and then he slammed the door behind him, "What d'yer want? Thought the deal was I come ter _you?_ Is this about Bolly? Is she alrigh'? What d'yer want? What's going on?"

Nelson smiled, "Things are starting to get interesting around here."

**A/N: I like reviews : ) xx**


	6. I feel

**My Bolly**

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts, they really mean a lot to me and inspire me to carry on hehe : ) xx**_

_**Sorry for the delay between updates!- And Finally, something is happening!**_

By the time Alex made it down to the bar the next morning- more like afternoon, she might have slept fitfully but that didn't mean she felt up to seeing the rest of them, and hadn't surfaced until about 3, which was extremely late and extremely unlike her- Ray was already half-smashed. When she stumbled down there he tried to make a pass at her. But that was what Ray always did, so she laughed to herself and pushed him at some unlucky blonde who was conveniently standing nearby. Also half-drunk.

Alex struggled to find Chris and Shaz in the herds of people that seemed to appear, not that many people were usually here at about 3. Alcoholics, maybe… Okay, maybe a lot of people- but never this! Pushing past another sweaty man, Alex stumbled upon Chris and Shaz, seated at the table in the corner. They both looked equally confused as Alex felt.

Shaz spotted Alex a mile off. Who wouldn't? She was always wearing the white leather jacket now that she hadn't worn in a while, and tight, skinny jeans, with an electric blue top. It was weird, some days she simply opted for a long top and leggings, and some days she went back to her old clothes, the bright ones. And some of the things Alex Drake owned were very bright indeed.

"Got a drink for you Ma'am!" Shaz told her, grinning, once Alex had sat down, Alex struggled to hear her over the hordes of people chanting something, "Expected you to come earlier though, so it might be flat…" Shaz frowned.

"It's Alex." She commented absentmindedly, it had become habit. Shaz just wouldn't admit defeat and continued to call her 'Ma'am' instead of Alex, which Alex had told her a numerous amount of times to do.

"Anyway," Shaz continued as if she hadn't heard Alex. "Why dyou reckon all of them are 'ere?"

Alex shrugged, taking a sip of her white wine. Shaz was right, it was flat, she resisted the urge to grimace. Alex replied after taking that sip, "Where's Nelson?"

Shaz knew that Alex enjoyed keeping tabs on Nelson. Alex thought that it was a secret, that she was doing it. But Nelson knew. There wasn't a thing that Nelson didn't know in this Pub. Not that it was just a pub, if you walked out the other side there was a whole different world out there, full of the other deceased, but most 'people' enjoyed coming back into The Railway Arms, the place Gene had dropped them off. (Well, most of them). So if Nelson was the owner of this place, such a mythical place, he'd obviously be able to know when people were keeping tabs on him.

Shaz wasn't quite sure why Alex was so het up about Nelson. Shaz was cautious about the subject. She'd heard the rumours. Her, Ray and Chris had spoke about it privately. Of course, Shaz felt like she was betraying her Ma'am, talking about her behind her back, basically. But how did you just waltz up to a woman and ask her if she could see Gene's life when she was dreaming? How did you ask her if she could still hear him? How did you ask her if she talked to him? How did you ask her if he could hear her? How did you ask if he had forgotten? How did you ask her if Gene had ever confessed his love, and vice versa?

How did you do all that without hurting her?

While Shaz appeared to be daydreaming, Chris answered for her, "He didn't say where he went- but he said it were important."

It was as if someone had electrocuted Alex's spine. Suddenly she was sitting with her back-straight, her eyes wide, staring at Chris as if he'd just announced he was in fact an alien from Venus. "He's gone to see Gene, again." She stated woodenly, and then life seemed to be sucked out of her. Her shoulders slumped and she held her head in her hands, shaking her head. "Why does he keep doing that? Why is he putting Gene through this?"

Shaz was snapped from her thoughts, "What do you mean, Ma'am?"

Alex looked up at her young friend, teary-eyed, "I saw it, just like I always do." Alex whispered, Shaz and Chris leaned in to hear her, "Nelson made him remember." Suddenly Alex's face twisted up in pain and she slammed her fist down on the table, causing Chris and Shaz to jump in shock. Alex didn't bother to apologize. She didn't care anymore. Not for herself. Only Gene. "Why is he doing this to him? Why can't he just leave him in peace? I saw how he looked when he remembered everyone- when he remembered me! When Nelson put my warrant card in my flat!" She snarled.

Shaz stifled a gasp, "So the rumours are true? You can see Gene?" She found herself asking.

"Yes. I can." Alex answered abruptly and then her breath caught, "Well, I did… Before he remembered…" She shook her head, "I'm only trained in psychology, I don't know anything about this supernatural stuff, but- I think I could only see him when he didn't remember because he wasn't trying to block me out. But now he's remembered, it must hurt so much, that he's been trying to block every emotion he feels out of his system." She explained, and then suddenly she saw Nelson waltz into the pub, followed by three confused-looking 'people, "Damn Nelson!" Alex cried, and then turned away.

The herds of people chanted something, and then Alex froze and dropped her glass, it shattered into a million little pieces. Shaz, Chris and Ray had sung that before. They said that it was their welcome chant- She had just missed it, too busy saying her goodbyes to Gene, and the rest didn't feel like singing it again for just one more copper. A woman at that. Alex spun around in her chair, her breath catching, and she realised that these were newcomers.

Alex jumped up once everyone had taken the newcomers away from Nelson and she stormed over to him. Nelson sensed her coming and looked up and smiled innocently at her. She had a face of thunder- wasn't that the saying? Nelson suppressed a laugh.

She grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him back against the wall roughly. There was a gasp from the crowds who had seen the whole thing, and they all went deathly silent. Shaz shot a worried look at Chris. Nobody dared assault Nelson- He was the owner of this pub. Where would they be without him?

"I swear Nelson, you better start telling me what the hell is going on otherwise I swear to god I will _rip your head off!" _Alex spat.

Nelson was oddly relaxed, and smiled lazily, "You'll find out soon, Alex."

"Don't give me that shit!" She cried, "I can't see Gene anymore! You made him remember- and you made him bring newcomers here when they weren't ready! Gene had no plans of bringing them here!"

"You can't see him anymore? Now that is odd." Nelson his tilted his head to the side, "I always thought the power of love beat all."

There was a stifled gasp in the crowd- Gene Hunt, love? Okay, they knew something must have happened between the DI and DCI, only Shaz had thought it was love. Evidently Nelson thought the same. Blushing, and feeling humiliated because of this, therefore even angrier at Nelson than before, she slammed him against the wall again. Nelson continued to smile.

"You didn't answer my questions, Nelson!"

"You didn't deny that you love him."

Alex released his grip on Nelson, admitting defeat. "_Fine!" _She cried, "Fine! Have it your way Nelson! I love him! I love Gene _bloody_ Hunt! The man who is so infuriating, so pigheaded, so ignorant- Yet the man who helped us all cross here! The man who guided us here when we needed his help the most! I was so bloody confused- I had been shot in 2008, it was my little girls _birthday- _and ended up in 19-eighty-bloody-one!I witnessed my parents being blown to smithereens once again, I saw Gene carry little-me away from the explosion, and I encountered Layton, the man who killed me in 2008! And Gene had helped me through every stage of it! He may have thought I was a nutcase, he may have lost his trust in me over police corruption, and when I told him I was from the future, he may have threatened to kill me and he may have bloody shot me! But you know what? I love the man- because you will not find a more caring man, as much as he will not admit it, because everyone will call him a big poof."

There was a startled silence following Alex's outburst. The only sound was her ragged breathing as she struggled to calm herself. She really couldn't believe that she had just admitted it in front of nearly everyone. When she hadn't even told the man himself. The only thing that had been shared between them that was anything close was that bittersweet kiss goodbye. They had been too late to admit their feelings. And now she'd never have the chance. Absentmindedly, a hand softly trailed over her lips, remembering Gene's taste, the way they seemed to fit together perfectly. Two small tears trickled down her cheeks, one falling from each of her hazel eyes.

And Finally, Nelson spoke, "Gene's got a choice to make. It's either stay there or come here." He felt Alex deserved the truth after she had the guts to admit it in front of the rest of them. They all deserved it, they had all been waiting for Gene for years now.

Alex's breath caught, and then a smile, stretching from ear-to-ear, crossed her face. And a bubbly laugh escaped her lips. She couldn't have felt happier. Gene would choose to come here. He would want to be with all his friends, wouldn't he? She knew _she_ would, if there was a chance that she could go to wherever Gene was, she'd take it.

They all stared at her, completely entranced by this woman who seemed to have a big problem- mood swings. One minute she was threatening to literally kill Nelson, the next she was proclaiming her love for Gene, the next she was laughing her head off. She needed to make up her mind!

"He'll come here! He will!" Alex told them.

"There's only one catch." Nelson said ominously. And Alex stopped giggling. A lump caught in her throat.

She knew this wasn't going to be good.

_**xoxo**_

The first thing Nelson had done was answer his questions about Alex. _'She's not the same without you.' _He'd said, _'She's adjusting to life in heaven… slowly.' _Gene had smirked at that. Alex always had to do things her own way. _'She can see you- You know._'

Bloody Bolly. Always had to be special.

It hadn't surprised him, when Nelson had said that. Alex was always destined to be special. And he knew that the Bolly in his head had been real. She had been able to see him, hear him, and he had been the same. But she hadn't been in his mind for so long. It had been almost a week since Nelson had left the warrant card in Alex's flat. Six days since Nelson had visited him in his office. It had been almost a week since Alex had last been in his head.

In a way he was grateful for that. How would he be able to cope? Bolly always in his head, commenting on everything, always there, able to hear and see, but never able to touch. What kind of sick twist of fate was that? All he wanted to do was hold her in his arms, tightly, and kiss her softly, as if to assure her that he would always be there for her, one way or another. But he couldn't.

Either way, he was lonely.

It was the next thing that Nelson had said that had taken him by surprise, _'Gene, you have been doing a very good job, everything you have done, everyone is grateful for that. But… ever since your last team, more importantly Alex, you have… I don't know how to say this… Not as good, I guess. DI Adam Parker deserved to know the truth a while ago. That is why I am here. Your team is ready Gene.'_

He hadn't even noticed. How could he have missed that?

'_And Gene, well, I have the feeling that maybe, this will happen again, from now on-'_

'_Yer want to replace me.' _Gene had butted in before Nelson went off on one.

'_Well, No, not like that. It's just, there's someone who could… You know… You want to go to The railway arms, don't you? You do, I know you do, you deserve that pint you told everyone to get you.'_

He did. Gene really did want to go. But, oddly, he didn't want to go for the amounts of free alcohol he would get. He could simply go over to Martha's and bully Twinkle Toes into buying him mulitple drinks. No, he wanted to see Alex, his Bolly. Gene's heart had soared- He would be able to see her. To hold her. To assure her that he wasn't going anywhere from now on.

'_But Gene. It's a decision that-'_

'_Of course I want to bloody go! Can I come now, when I drop these lot off?'_

Nelson had shook his head, _'Gene, not everything is simple, there's the simple fact of who would replace you. Sit down Gene.' _Eager for answers, Gene had, _'Well, the person who would replace you… I'm not sure whether you'd want them to…It's… It's…'_

**A/N: I did not leave you on a cliffhanger or anything:')  
I'm pretty sure you've all guessed who would replace Gene though! But, there is another twist around the corner :D**

**Please review! Longest chapter yet:]**


	7. The Truth

**My Bolly**

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay between updates, yet again, but should have more chance to write because I'm now officially on my summer holidays:D**_

Nelson stopped. Unable to force the name out. Gene studied him, and then his face went blank. His jaw dropped open. "No." Gene said forcefully, "Don't tell me it's Keats."

Nelson stared at him for a moment, and then burst out in laughter, literally doubling up with his amusement. Gene stared at him with his cold, ice blue eyes, not understanding what was so amusing in the situation. How could Keats taking over be so amusing? These dead police officers needed guiding in the right direction, to the Pub, and Gene would always be prepared to do that. But Keats? He'd just take them down to… Gene shuddered, not even wanting to think about it. Chris, Ray and Shaz had nearly done there.

But not his Bolly.

Gene's lips twitched on the end, hinting at a smile. Even in a situation like this she still managed to make him smile. Gene shook his head, trying to push her out of his head. For once, just _once, _he wanted to be at peace, he didn't want to think about her. About everything that had happened. But it was impossible task. She had etched herself into his brain, there was no getting rid of her.

"_No, Gene," _Nelson brought him back to reality. Nelson seemed to have gotten over his amusement, as he stood there straight face. _"It's not Keats- How stupid do you think I am? Wait, don't answer that."_

"Well who is bloody replacing me? Hurry up so I can go ter the Pub, get me pint and see DI Fruitcake!"

Nelson's face had grown sombre at the mention of Alex. _"You can't, Gene-"_

"'Ang about, you just said-"

"_Because the person replacing you __**is**__ Alex." _

Gene froze. His whole body became stiff, even his heart seemed to have stopped beating. Time stood still for Gene. _Alex._ Her name whirred around in his head. _My Bolly. Replacing me. _Gene's mouth opened to speak but found he couldn't. He was horrified. Was Heaven that bad for Bolly? But if he did go to the Pub, he'd leave Bolly all alone here, to face people like Keats. How the hell would she do all that on her own? This was DI Alex Drake they were talking about here, and she liked to make things complex.

Suddenly, Gene jumped to his feet, springing over his desk and grabbing Nelson by the collar, pushing him up against the wall. Just like Alex would do when Nelson returned, not that either of them had known that at the time. Nelson seemed uneasy. He trusted Gene not to hurt him, but with Alex involved, well who knows what could happen? Especially in circumstances such as these. Gene's grip tightened on Nelson's collar, and Nelson spluttered, gasping for air.

"Now Nelson, yer gonna tell me what kind o' sick joke yer playin' on me, or I swear ter the high heavens that I will not be responsible fer my actions!" Gene bellowed, and those outside in CID jumped, startled, and all glanced through Gene's glass windows to see him with Nelson up against the wall. Adam swallowed nervously, he knew what the Guv was like, he didn't hold back.

Inside Gene's office, Nelson had smiled uncertainly, holding his hands up, _"It wasn't my decision, y'know I wouldn't do that to you!" He cried in his defence, "But- But they believe that Alex is perfect for the job-"_

"Lady Bolls? Perfect fer the job?" Gene repeated disbelievingly.

"_Gene, times are moving forwards here, she's used to all the new rules. She understands how the brain works, psychologist remember? She'd be able to help them, A-And she doesn't want to be there- In the Railway arms, she's the most unhappy, and they also-"_

"What d'yer mean, she doesn't want ter be there?" Gene's grip on Nelson slackened, his face softening. "Yer told me Bolls was fine."

"_She…" Nelson struggled to find words, "She tried to get out once. She doesn't want to be there." Because she misses you- _But Nelson didn't dare add that on.

"Well let 'er out then!" Gene thundered, "Maybe I were wrong- Maybe she didn't need ter go there! Bring her back- Bring my Bolly back, she can help me! We can do all this together! Yer say she's perfect for the job an' I've got the experience, it would work!"

Gene desperately wanted Nelson to agree. The prospect of Alex wanting to get out hit him hard, he didn't want her to be going through any pain! She meant to much to him. Had he been wrong, sending her in there? Or had he been right and, as usual, Bolly wanted to be special? Gene imagined what it would be like, her returning, to him. Gene thought of the bittersweet kiss goodbye they had shared. If he could see her again, if she could come back, there was no way Gene would hide his feelings anymore. They had been through too much Gene waited for Nelson to nod, to respond, to say yes, that would work. Anything. But Nelson simply stared at him. Gene's shoulders slumped and he released Nelson, backing away, sitting back in his chair.

And finally, _"It's not my decision, Gene." _Nelson said quietly.

Gene shook his head, feeling tears prick his eyes. Soppy, poofy, vulnerable tears. Tears for Alex, tears for her sadness, tears for himself, tears for everything that had gone tits up in his life. Why the hell couldn't he have a normal life? What had he done to deserve this? What had _Bolly _done to deserve this? Gene sighed, and didn't look back up at Nelson, just stared into his glass of whiskey.

"Just go, Nelson."

Nelson had left without another word.

So, now, one week on, Gene's mind was in turmoil as he sat opposite the Railway arms, still confused as to what he was doing there. There was no way he was going to let Bolly out into this dangerous world without him, right? He couldn't. But there had to be something he could do, find a loophole, anything, so that he and Bolly could be together at the same time. He needed to be with her. Now more than ever. He had been given another team, but he just couldn't handle it anymore. At least, on his own. He needed Bolly with him, spouting her psycho-bollocks, giving sympathy to the team, and just being a general pain in the arse.

Taking a deep breath, Gene stood, and headed towards the Railway arms, and took the handle in his hands.

The door fell open easily.


	8. Snakeskin Boots

**My Bolly**

_**A/N: I know, I'm so mean for making it Alex. Sorry;) I apologize for lack of update. I am ill. Grr.**_

_**Previously for Alex:**_

_"There's only one catch." Nelson said ominously. And Alex stopped giggling. A lump caught in her throat._

_She knew this wasn't going to be good._

_**xoxo**_

Alex stared at Nelson for a long, long time. And Nelson stared back for a long, long time. Those who were watching were deathly silent, and the atmosphere became tense. There was no noise, not even the sound of breathing. And in this small, confined space of the pub, Alex felt her last shred of hope slip away from beneath her. And she forced herself to put on a brave face, because she had broken down way to many times before, because Gene wouldn't want her to be like this. He wouldn't want her to be 'soppy'- as he'd put it. And so Alex put her best poker face on, and stood straight, staring Nelson directly in the eye, willing the words to come out of his mouth.

But Nelson's mouth stayed a straight, tight line. His eyes strayed around those who were in the Pub, all watching him with curious, and confused, eyes. He felt a huge pressure pushing down on his shoulders. It was bad enough having to give such news to the woman in love with him, but with everyone looking? That was tough. His mouth dried up and the he cleared his throat.

Alex's large, hazel eyes made him feel nervous, she didn't even blink. Nobody dared to, in case they missed something, and nobody dared comment or talk, in case they missed something. Alex stood rigid, scared for what Nelson was going to say. This wasn't going to be good.

Sensing Nelson wasn't go to speak, Alex took a step forwards and asked, "What's the catch, Nelson?"

"I'm sorry Alex." Nelson said sombrely.

"Sorry for what?" Alex asked.

"The catch is… Well, the person who's replacing him… It's…" Nelson struggled for a moment. Gene's reaction had been violence, what would Alex's be? She could get violent, he knew that, but not as bad as Gene. Would she get emotional? Probably. She always did. "Alex, Gene has a choice to make. And it's as simple as this: He stays where he is, and you stay here," Alex stared at him curiously, "Or he comes here- and you go there."

The reality of the situation crashed down on Alex. Immediately, she blinked, and tottered about on her feet to grab hold of the bar. Her head was whirring. Why was life so god damn hard on her? On Gene? Why were they always continually forced apart? Why was everything she loved in her life taken away from her? First Molly, her life in 2008, then Gene, and her life in 1983! And now, she knew there was no possible way she could ever be with him. But what would Gene pick? Would he be selfless and stay back in 1983? Or whatever bloody year it was for him. Or would he think he deserved- he did- to finally come to The Railway arms, and then she'd go back there? She wasn't sure which one Gene would choose. Honestly, she didn't.

"Yer what?" Ray piped up, "No offence but Ma'am aint a patch on The Guv!"

Nelson smiled, "I know." He shrugged, "But- But it's not up to me. And we can't have a unhappy customer-"

"And you think that'll make me _Happy?" _Alex screeched, and everyone jumped. She let go of the bar and put her heard in her hands, shaking her head, "Either way I'm going to be without Gene and that's the only reason I'm bloody unhappy in the first place!" She cried.

Nelson hung his head, "I know, I told them that was the reason- But they saw you as the only fit replacement."

"But-But me?" Alex repeated disbelievingly, "Of all people in this messed-up place you can call a world, You pick me?"

"_They _picked you, not me." Nelson smiled at her, "If I had it my way Gene would have come in with you."

Alex smiled slightly at this point, and then the smile faded, remembering the situation, and she sat down on a nearby bar stool. There were faint murmurings in the background, they were all obviously talking about Alex, she knew it. But she couldn't hear what they were saying. Her mind was hazy. Before, she had known that the Guv, Gene Hunt, Her constant, wasn't going to enter the pub. But she had always thought that, maybe, somehow, in a strange twist of fate, her and Gene would see each other again. It may only be one last time. Or it may be for the rest of their lives. But she had always thought and hoped that maybe that would happen.

But it never could. Not now. There was no way.

She had to be in The Railway Arms, and he had to be back at Fenchurch. Or she had to be at Fenchurch, and he had to be at The Railway Arms. They were the only options that were available. They were the only options that would ever be available. And they were both as heartbreaking and soul shattering as each other. Alex longed for, wished for, needed Gene. But what could she do? There was nothing that she could do to see him again.

Alex just wanted to crawl into a corner, curl up in a ball and die- which was ironic, considering she was dead. Everything she had needed had been taken away from her. She'd lost her parents. But then she'd had Peter. She'd lost him. But she'd had Molly, her beautiful daughter. But then she'd lost her. Alex had died, losing Molly. And then she'd had Gene. But then he was taken away from her, too, just as she had learned that she was indeed, dead.

Alex thought back to the last words exchanged face-to-face between them, the words of goodbye. She closed her eyes. And she remembered. Being there, out on that street, Keats beaten, defeated on the floor. Gene standing, powerfully, yet something guarded in his eyes. _'See ya around Bollykecks.' _That was what he'd said. That was how he'd wanted to say goodbye. Typical Gene. Couldn't be seen emotional. And she'd taken the plunge, she'd kissed him. And it was a bittersweet kiss goodbye and it was everything Alex hadn't expected from Gene Hunt.

'_Goodbye Guv.' _That had been her last words to him. Broken, sad words. Words laced with emotion. But what had he said in return? His eyes had returned guarded again. And he'd said one lonely word:

'_Go.'_

That horrible, one syllable world. The last thing Gene Hunt had ever thought he'd said to her. Such a harsh, careless word. Had she really meant nothing to him? No… No she shouldn't think like that. She remembered what he looked like, how he'd acted, when he remembered her. And she remembered that moment of euphoria when he'd murmured he loved her.

Alex ignored everyone's protests that were growing around her. The shouts and cry's of it not being fair. But instead, she found herself drawn towards the door. Suddenly she stood and walked towards it, hands tracing the handle. Everyone fell silent and wondered what she was doing. Everyone knew there was no way to get out.

Alex gasped suddenly, and all their heads whipped down to the handle.

Alex's eyes bulged. It had moved. Twitched. She was sure of it.

Without thinking, Alex grabbed the door handle, and the door fell open easily. The next thing she saw was a bright, white light. Steely blue eyes. Light Blonde hair. Snakeskin boots.

Ray, Chris and Shaz watched on in fascination with the others in the pub as the door fell open. And for a moment they caught a glimpse of their Guv.

And then Alex and Gene disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this while listening to the series 1 and series 3 soundtracks. At one in the morning.(What else is there to do at one in the morning? Seriously?) I so cried when I got to 'The kiss' on series 3 cause it's the music that went with their kiss:/  
****OH- I'm going on holiday in two days, so there wont be an update for about two weeks at the most, if I don't get another update up tomorrow :/ Sorry peoples! Review though- perlease?  
****Because I'm nice, I'll leave you with this: *Coughs* Oh and has anyone noticed how someone hasn't met Alex yet in The Railway Arms? *Cough* (Spoiler)**


	9. Needed

**My Bolly**

_**A/N: I hope this is as good as I hoped it would be. Was written in bit of a rush, started most of it after I posted previous chapter, and I was determined to get it up today.**_

* * *

The bright white light consumed Alex, just like when she had been shot like Gene, everything vanished around her, including the Gene Hunt that had just been standing in front of her moments before. Alex felt a pang in her heart, and a small cry escaped her lips, as she guessed that she was alone. In bright white light. With no clue where she was. And she just wished that someone would appear- that _he _would appear. She was confused, lost, and a whole lot broken, and she was getting so god damned sick of it. All she wanted and needed was Gene Hunt and life couldn't even give her that. She knew that life could be cruel. But this cruel? Taking away her daughter and then her constant? The one person she had ever relied on? The only person who could ever take her pain away?

Alex wanted to throw things, to hit things, to get angry. But she couldn't. There was nothing to throw and nothing to kick. It was all just blinding white light. And to get angry? She knew she should be. With everything that had happened to her, Alex had every right to. But she was hollow inside. There were literally no emotions left in her body. She was all cried-out, her heart had been shattered into a million little pieces, her world ripped apart, and she just couldn't feel anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. After all, even if it did, it would just be taken away from her again.

Not one single tear escaped her hazel eyes, of which she was proud. You probably would have expected floods of tears to spill, with everything that had happened. But they had never came. Result of being emotionless. Empty.

She didn't understand where she was and decided to set her mind on that. There was no point in thinking these depressed thoughts when she couldn't feel the emotions to go with it, when she truly didn't care anymore. So she ventured forward, but it was just endless bright white light, and her hand reached out slowly into the air but came in contact with nothing. And she walked and walked, on and on, for what seemed hours but was truly only a few minutes. With a blank face and the only sound was her heels echoing on the white floor, and her small, tiny intakes of air as she breathed.

Alex closed her eyes, still walking, but unable to see. It didn't change anything. And it didn't bring her any sense of comfort, even when memories of Gene Hunt flashed through her mind. No, the only thing that could fix her was the man himself, and he was gone. She would never see him again. She wasn't even sure she would see anyone else again. Perhaps they had kicked her out of The Railway Arms, of their heaven that she didn't belong in. That would explain a lot. Of why she was alone, deserted, in a place full of nothing. After all, they 'couldn't have an unhappy customer' as Nelson had put it. And she was unhappy.

So it was likely that she had been chucked out.

Oh joy.

She probably should have been pissed off. The only place that she was supposed to be- not that she wanted to be there, not really- was The Railway Arms, heaven(wasn't her idea of heaven though). And they had most likely chucked her out. She should have been angry at this fact. That she didn't seem to belong anywhere. That nobody seemed to want her. That nobody seemed to care enough to let her stick around. That everybody simply cared for themselves and nobody else at all.

But it didn't piss her off. And it didn't make her angry. She was worn out from emotions and she couldn't feel anymore. So she simply continued to walk on in the nothing, one hand outstretched. Not even praying for a miracle. It wouldn't be granted, anyway. Nobody cared enough to give her anything she wanted. Even the little things.

But then something happened that she hadn't expected, her hands came in contact with rough material, and her eyes flew open. She saw Luigi's materialise slowly around her, even though Luigi's was non-existent anymore, Luigi had gone back to Italy. And then she saw a figure appear in front of her, the man who's black jacket she was clinging onto, her Guv, her constant, her Gene Hunt.

And she stumbled forwards in a state of shock, almost falling flat on her face until Gene lunged out and grabbed her, pulling him towards her. And he laughed, a deep, throaty laugh which she adored. One that was a rarity. Gene Hunt didn't laugh much.

"Bloody 'ell Bolls, I knew yer missed me but that's not a reason ter take advantage o' me, is it?"

Alex laughed, the first time in… a while. And she stood up on her own to feet, admiring the sight in front of her. Gene Hunt. Was she dreaming? No. Nobody could dream up Gene Hunt. And she had beamed at him, and he had lost his breath at her smile. And then she hit him around the arm, "Gene!" She protested, "Must you be so crude, all the time? Especially now of all times."

He smirked, "Oh c'mon Bolls, yer love it."

_I do,_ She thought, but didn't dare say it out loud. Had his feelings for her disappeared? He may have loved her once, but did he anymore? When he remembered her, did his feelings all come rushing back? Or had he just remembered that they were friends? That he was guilty that he had forgotten?

And for the first time in a while, Alex Drake felt emotions again. And it was Love. Love and Nervousness. She blinked twice, pushing the thoughts away. She didn't want to get attached. She only got hurt when it was all taken away from her. And, of course, it would be taken away from her. Everything was. Gene was no exception. She had lost him once, and she could quite easily do so again, sadly. And she wasn't sure whether she would be able to stand the pain.

So she distracted herself, "Where are we? Luigi's doesn't exist anymore does it?" Alex asked, glancing around and was amazed to find that it was an exact replica of Luigi's.

"Na." Gene answered, "Place called Martha's is in it's place now." He noticed her glum expression, "Nothin' on Luigi's- Even the house rubbish at Luigi's was better than what they serve at 'er's."

Alex let out another tiny giggle, "Well then do you have any idea where we actually are, if Luigi's doesn't exist?"

"Bugger. I was counting on you ter know, Bolls, smart bird an' all."

Alex shrugged, "The last thing I remember before all this was…" Alex's words caught in her throat. Remembering.

And the hurt that she should have experienced then came flooding through her veins, delayed. Her hands shook as she tried to calm down, embarrassed at being like this in front of Gene, who stood watching her, frowning. Then suddenly she burst out into sobs, heart-wrenching sobs. And Gene could think of nothing else, so he grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug. He expected her to pull away but instead she buried her head into his shoulder and continued sobbing there.

Gene felt a pang somewhere where his heart was as he listened to her cry. He pressed a light kiss to her hair and murmured, "It's alright Bolls, I'm 'ere." And her sobs became a little less harder then. They continued for a few more minutes and he simply stood there, cradling her in his arms, his head resting upon her own one hidden in his shoulder.

She pulled back from him, cheeks slightly flushed, "I'm sorry," She said quickly, "I thought I was all cried out- Guess I was wrong."

Gene's face fell, "Why would yer be all cried out, Bolly?"

Alex looked away, and then Gene noticed her smile. He followed her gaze and saw it. The table they had always sat at. So many memories, which caused Gene to smile. All the memories of simply him and Alex, getting drunk for no apparent reason, merely because it was beer o'clock. Suddenly Gene felt Alex's fingers lace with his, and the touch sent a few tingles down his body, which he tried to ignore, and she pulled him towards the table. They both took their seats, places they hadn't been in such a long, long time.

And then a voice came that they hadn't expected, "Ah! Signor Hunt! Signorina Drake! You are here!"

Alex looked up and saw Luigi smiling at them over their table. He was grinning at the sight of seeing his two favourite customers. Alex's mouth slammed open, "Luigi? But how-?"

"You always ask questions, signoria, but you never get answers." Luigi said mysteriously, and then he smiled again, "It is good to see you. You look beautiful, as always." Luigi told her, and Alex felt herself blush and look away. She was unbalanced with her emotions right now and compliments didn't help. "And Signor Hunt, you look well." Alex looked over at Gene for a moment and saw him shift uncomfortably in his seat, she smirked and then found the courage to look back up at Luigi, "If you want anything I be over there." He pointed towards the bar and both Alex and Gene nodded silently, still overwhelmed that Luigi was here.

Gene looked at Alex, "Bloody 'ell."

"I know." Alex said, eyes drinking in every detail of Luigi's, and she felt her eyes tear up again, knowing this place didn't exist anymore. That the place where her and Gene had shared some personal conversations, where they had had spent so many long nights in each others company. So many memories forming from the evening's they had spent there.

Memories that couldn't be created again. Luigi's didn't exist and they couldn't be in the same place as each other. As far as she was aware there was no loophole. Except this place, but this place wasn't real…

"Stop it."

Brought out of her reverie, Alex turned to Gene, "Stop what?"

"Thinking. Just fer once, stop thinking."

Alex smiled sadly, "Gene," She said softly, leaning across the table, moving closer towards him. Causing his breath to hitch, "We need to talk."

"Seems to be yer favourite hobby." Gene muttered, and then sighed, "Yeah, we do."

Gene looked up and caught her large, round hazel pools and found himself lost in them. _Soppy Git, _He thought, but that didn't stop him from feeling it, and from losing all coherent thought he'd once had. He opened his mouth to speak and was horrified to find he couldn't, so quickly he closed his mouth again, hoping that Alex hadn't seen. Which she had, but chose not to comment, gazing into his steely light blue eyes, and she knew she was unable to speak for the moment too. She blinked twice, trying to regain some form of control, and then quickly looked away, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. And Gene stifled a sigh of relief. As much as he could love moments like that, he hated the awkwardness that could come with it.

Gene cleared his throat, "Luigi! Bottle of yer house rubbish!"

"Si, Signor," Luigi bustled about behind the bar, grabbing two glasses and a bottle of his 'house rubbish' as Gene not-so-kindly put it, and then he hurried towards his two favourite customers, placing the glasses and bottle of wine on the table. "Here you are."

"Cheers Luigi." Gene said, and began filling the glasses with the red liquid.

Alex watched him as he did so. Studying the hard shape of his jaw, the small glint of content in his soft blue eyes, the firm tight line of his lips, his glossy blonde hair, the stubble on his chin. And she smiled to herself. He was rugged, but she found him extremely handsome- and attractive. A while ago this fact would have scared Alex, she wasn't supposed to fall for anyone, she was supposed to get back to Molly. But there was no way of getting back to Molly now, as much as that fact hurt Alex, why not fall for someone? Molly would want her to be happy, wouldn't she?

Gene handed Alex a glass of the dark red liquid, and Alex smiled politely and took a sip. Once she placed it back down, she thought on how to start this talk. Gene waited for her to start it, he was rubbish with words, and he knew how much she did enjoy rambling on.

Alex inhaled deeply, "What are you going to do then, Gene? What are you going to choose?"

"Guess Nelson told yer too then, Bolls." Gene said gruffly.

"Yes, he did, just before I came here, actually." Alex looked around Luigi's again.

Gene raised his eyebrows, "Told me a week ago." He stated.

"Time passes differently at the pub." Then she looked sad, "It used to pass at the same rate as it did for you, for me, too. When they had thought they'd been in there a matter of days it felt like months to me. But that was because I was so attuned to you." Her head tilted to the side, and a finger traced around the rim of her wine glass, "When I could see you…" She choked on her words.

Gene looked down, "Could see yer, Bolly, when yer talked to me. But I didn't _remember," _And then Gene said something Alex never expected to ever hear from the Gene Genie, "Sorry, Bollykecks."

"Sorry?" Alex repeated, dazed, "What on earth for?"

Gene looked her directly in the eyes, which was supposed to show that he wasn't afraid. But they both knew he was. Gene Hunt didn't get soppy, or emotional, therefore he didn't say sorry. But circumstances were different. So the rules didn't apply here.

"Fer… Fer everything. Fer seeing yer in me mind, but pushing yer away. Fer forgetting yer, when I had vowed ter myself that I wouldn't. Fer not believing yer when yer said you were from the future. Fer saying that yer were a bad mother. Fer shooting yer. Fer never properly apologizing. Fer making yer go when yer weren't ready. Fer… everything."

Alex smiled, "It wasn't your fault, Gene." She whispered hoarsely, "It's never been your fault."

Gene looked away, but didn't bother to argue. _But it is, _He thought, _If only I'd remembered._

"Stop blaming yourself, Gene." Alex sighed.

Gene changed the subject at that moment, "Christ, Bolly, we're in a right mess, aren't we?"

She laughed slightly, "Yes, yes we are." And then she smiled, "They way it always has been between us."

Gene nodded in response to her statement, he wanted to ask why this made her smile, but decided not to. Probably something to do with hormones. With women, more important Alex, it was always hormones.

"What d'yer think I should do then, Bolls?"

Alex's hazel eyes softened, and he stared into them, getting lost once again, she smiled softly, he loved that smile, he loved her eyes, he loved everything about her. But he hated the fact that he could never have her. Even if she did want him, too, there was no way that the world would allow them to be together. The rest of the world seemed to be against them, and they weren't able to fight the whole world, no matter how strong they may or may not be together.

"I think you should go where you're needed, Guv." She murmured softly. _With me. _But he couldn't be with her, could he?

"But what about you, Alex?" The use of her real name proved that he was serious with all of this, "Where do you want to go? Where are you needed?" _Besides with me. _But she couldn't be him, could she?

Alex's smile was sad, "I'm not needed anywhere." She stated quietly.

Gene blinked, "O'course you are, you daft mare."

"But where? Because I look around and all I know is that I'm being pushed out of everywhere I thought I belonged."

"Don't talk like that Bolls." Gene murmured softly.

"But it's true." Alex croaked, and a gentle tear rolled down her cheek, she wasn't aware she was crying. And Gene stared at her, feeling his heart melt for her, feeling depressed himself that she was upset, "First 2008, with Molly. Then 1983, with you, Gene Hunt. And then- then I go to where everyone goes, where everyone fits in- only I _don't. _And now they're trying to find ways of getting rid of me. And I'll never truly be happy, Gene," Her bottom lip wobbled, "Because they've taken away too much from my life, too much that I've loved," _You and Molly, _"That I don't think I can ever be truly happy ever again."

Pain flashed through Gene's eyes for a moment, and Alex dipped her head, staring morosely into her wine glass, swirling its contents purely because she could think of nothing else to do. And they sat in complete and utter silence for some time. Gene was well and truly gob smacked at the amount of pain Alex had been through. He could hear it in her voice, see it in her eyes, simply the way she sat. And he couldn't help but blame himself for it. Why hadn't he fought harder for her? Why was he so god damned useless?

"You are needed, Alex," Gene insisted.

Alex looked up at him, her eyes were slightly red, probably from the amount of crying, "Yeah?" She spat, "Well I can't think where. Nobody cares enough to fight for me. To need me."

"I do, Bolls. Yer needed by me." Gene whispered.

Alex stared at him disbelieving for a moment. So his feelings hadn't disappeared when he'd forgotten her. He did love her. Just like she loved him. But they could never be together, could they? Alex looked away and suddenly stood to her feet.

"I'm sorry, Gene." She wept, tears erupting from her eyes, and she walked away.

The illusion of Luigi's began to fade. Slowly, the edges of the restaurant slowly fading white. As she passed the bar she noticed the man himself was gone, just the way it should be. She noticed that things were in the wrong place, not how she remembered them, as they all started to fade. She heard the scrape of a chair, and his footsteps, just as she reached the door.

"Bolls! Alex! Wait!" He called, and caught her wrist as she reached the door, turning her to face him, "Where yer going?"

"I don't _know, _this is all just some crazy illusion! Luigi's doesn't exist anymore, the world I'd grown to adore doesn't exist anymore, this all just some weird dream coming from the depths of my crazy psyche! Luigi's is obviously being used as the illusion because I associate it with you and the many memories that came from Luigi's, but it's all just a construction- even the man himself must have been a figment of my imagination…"

"For Christ's sake, Bolls, stop using words I don't understand!"

Alex sighed, "Gene, everything I get attached to is taken away from me." Her bottom lip wobbled, "You were taken away from me once, and now you've come back I know you're going to be taken away from me again. And Gene I don't want to get attached because-because…" Gene stared at her while she tried to blurt the words out, "Because I love you Gene Bloody Hunt, which is crazy, right? And losing you again will just hurt so much. All I've wanted to do is curl up in a ball and die- but then I remember that I'm already _dead." _Alex laughed bitterly.

Gene couldn't string a simple word to escape his lips. Nothing came. He stood in complete shock for moment on end, just holding her wrist, staring down at her, her staring defiantly back at him. Alex wanted him to let go so that she could run away- but where would she run too? Luigi's was almost completely faded now, the white light eating away at her favourite place, and Alex bit back a sob to know that she'd lost this place again. Just like she was going to lose Gene all over again.

"Love yer too, Bollykecks." Gene finally whispered.

Alex opened her mouth to speak but his own mouth came crashing down on hers, capturing her lips with his. And suddenly she relaxed, everything in the world seemed to disappear apart from her and Gene. And it probably did, after all Luigi's had been disappearing slowly around them. But Alex relaxed into his mouth, a soft moan escaping as his sweet lips worked with hers. This was everything she hadn't expected, yet again. It was sweet, tender, gentle, everything that was the exact opposite of Gene Hunt.

Just as things began to grow heated, passionate, when her hands locked in his hair and his hands slipped down to cover her arse, their tongues beginning to dance together, she felt a shift in atmosphere, and suddenly there were clinking of glasses, and gasps. Then there were a few wolf-whistles, and a few cheers.

They pulled away for breath, and Alex stared at Gene with surprise, evident in her wide hazel eyes, her hands still locked in his hair. They were panting for breath, Gene blinking a couple times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. And then a hint of a smile, where the corners of his mouth would quirk upwards slightly, appeared. And Alex laughed, a bubbly laughed.

"So was the Guv slipping Drake one when we were actually all together?" Ray whispered to Chris.

Chris shifted uncomfortably, "Don't really want to think about that, like."

Gene and Alex let go of each other suddenly, still staring at each other in surprise as they realised where they were- catching wind of Ray and Chris' conversation. Gene turned to Ray, who was nearer the front of the crowd, and smirked.

"Raymondo! Keep yer fantasies ter yerself, an' go an' buy us all a round. Believe I told yer ter get me a pint."

Ray grumbled under his breath but didn't argue, pushing through the hordes of people who had rushed into the pub, hearing the Guv was there. Chris and Shaz stood towards the front of the crowd too, Chris looking as gormless as ever, Shaz smiling towards Alex. Alex caught Shaz's eye and grinned. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she couldn't make sense of the situation.

"Why yer all gawping at me like mindless goldfish?" Gene demanded the crowds, and abruptly they all pretended to go into their own conversations, but they all watched Gene out of the corner of their eyes.

Shaz pulled Chris over to Gene, unafraid of what he might say, even though the others in the Pub were scared and didn't want to disturb Gene and Alex. Alex was still reeling in shock over their second kiss. Shaz beamed at Alex, who had unconsciously raised a hand to her lips, where Gene's presence lay.

"Good to see yer finally Guv." Shaz grinned.

"Yeah, good ter see yer, wasn't expecting ter see yer here like. I mean, not tha' we didn't want yer to-"

"Oh shut up will yer Christopher- had enough of Lady B's rambling 'ere." Gene jerked a thumb in the direction of Alex, who jumped at the sudden attention and her hand whipped away from her lips. Gene suppressed a smirk. He'd seen it.

"Right. Yeah." Chris nodded.

"C'mon Baby, let's go see where Ray is." Shaz sensed that Gene and Alex needed a moment, so she pulled Chris towards the direction in which Ray had gone.

Gene turned to Alex, "Always knew yer couldn't resist the charms of the Gene Genie."

Alex smirked and hit him playfully round the arm, "You, Gene Hunt, have an ego bigger than the size of the Eiffel tower!"

"So I'm self-assured, what's the problem with that, eh?"

Alex shook her head, "You are impossible!"

"Oh c'mon, yer love it." Gene teased.

She caught his eye, "I do."

Gene swallowed nervously, and then smiled slightly, wrapping an arm around her waist. "See, yer just bigging up my ego now Bolls. Yer can only blame yerself." Gene and Alex started walking through the herds of people who tried not to gawp at them as Gene pushed through the crowds, with his arm around Alex's waist, and her head resting on his shoulder.

"Mmm… Though I'm sure I don't influence you that much."

Gene chuckled slightly, "Oh Bolly, yer have no idea how much yer influence me life."

Alex glanced up at Gene curiously, and saw him staring straight ahead, eyes searching for Ray, a small smile lurking on the sides of his lips. Those amazing, sweet lips that she longed to kiss again… Alex blinked, _not now_, she told herself, _just wait. _

"Gene, what's going on? How can we both be here?"

Gene shrugged, "No idea Bolls. Sure they'll confront us sooner or later. But for now I'm enjoying all of this- us."

"So are we…" Alex bit her lip, "Are we an- us? You know… Like, are we together?

Gene sighed, frustrated, "Honestly woman, yer say that _im _the impossible one. Yer supposed to have the head full o' brains 'ere! Alex, d'yer really think I'd tell yer that I love yer," His voice became lower at this, and Alex smiled, knowing he probably wouldn't want anyone to hear, "And let yer tell me yer love me, too, let yer kiss me like _that- _which was bloody amazing- an' walk like this with yer," He gestured to how they were walking together, his arm snaked around her waist and her head resting upon his shoulder, "And think we're not together?"

Alex smiled up at him, no, it was more than a smile, it was a grin, she beamed at him and suddenly stopped, grabbing his face in her hands and pulling him down for a kiss, one tiny tear of happiness rolled down her cheeks as she closed her eyes. And there were jeers and wolf-whistles, and maybe her and Gene should have been slightly embarrassed. But right now? She didn't care. She had her Guv, her Gene Hunt, her constant, in her arms. And he had his DI, his Alex Drake, his Bolly, in his arms.

Just where she was needed.

* * *

_**A/N: Will the happiness last though?  
**__**Am Rubbish at writing Galex:') I always feel like they're not in character when I tried writing them(Tried writing this Galex scene about three times over!)  
**__**Sorry if there's a lack of description. Was pretty rushed.**_

_**But please, review anyhow, longest chapter yet(around 4,500 words- whoa.)and I'll be back in, like 2 weeks! I look forwards to coming back to plenty of reviews and others amazing updates:D!**_


	10. Trouble

**My Bolly**

_**A/N: Well, I'm back off holiday! So that means I'm updating again! The reviews I got for the last chapter made me very happy, sorry I don't get around to thanking you individually to them much, I have many other fics to get done!**_

_**Anyways, on with the fic. **_

* * *

When they finally parted they had sat with Ray, Chris and Shaz. Gene was fully aware, just as the others were, that he was being watched. Gawped at. Like he was some sort of spectacle show. Many time he was tempted to stand up and yell, 'What am I- the lady with the beard at the circus?' to all of them. But, it was as if Alex was some sort of psychic - or maybe that psychological bollocks did come in handy- and she could sense when he would begin to grow frustrated. Then she would place one hand on his leg and lean into him more, causing him to be extremely distracted- especially with how high up she laid her hand on his thigh. That was extremely dangerous. But then he'd be distracted by one of the team, passing him another long-deserved pint that he'd been wishing for.

He could hear the clogs whirring in the others heads. He knew what they were thinking. Why was he simply sitting with them, Ray, Chris, Shaz, and Alex, when he could go socialise with everyone else? He was a much loved man- as much as he would hate to admit it, he'd count that as something poofy- and there was plenty of his friends, his colleagues, others who he had helped, to talk to. But, he had his reasons. He'd never admit it, but they were the best team he'd ever had.

Ray. Ever the sexist. Alone. Though of course, he'd never admit to it. But everyone could see it. It was in his eyes. All he'd ever wanted was them three words, "Well done Ray.". Hell, Alex always told Gene that he never gave them enough credit. She was right, he didn't. But he was Gene Hunt. And, although Ray Carling _did _deserve that promotion to DI, though he _did _deserve to be the one left in charge, Gene found a hard time admitting it. But Ray was a good cop. Always had been.

Chris. Always the dumb one. Nervous. Or cautious? Maybe both. If that was possible. But either way, he was a good cop. He may be dumb, stupid, clumsy, a complete twonk, but he had his moments. Maybe he had let Gene down a few times. Like when he had become corrupt. But he'd done it with good reasons, not because he was selfish, and he had cared when he'd got it wrong. He'd earned the right to be a copper again.

Shaz. Just a WPC- well, not anymore, she was a DC now. His tea maker. The typist. The Essex girl. Though not a typical one at that. She was smart. Plenty of potential. Always did have. Why he had not promoted her quicker he didn't know why. She'd proved herself when she'd gone undercover. Maybe women were a use in the met, after all. Shaz was just one proof of it.

And, of course, Alex. Bollykecks. Bolly. Bolls. Lady B. Madam Fruitcake. His DI. How could he explain her? Annoying? Stubborn? Mad? Infuriating? Beautiful? Gorgeous? Amazing? There just weren't the words. Not for the way she made him feel. He could recite poem after poem, even perfectly pronouncing every romantic word in his gruff Manchester voice, but it would never _ever _be enough to explain anything at all about her. About Alex Drake.

"Penny for your thoughts, Gene?" Alex whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

He hid his startled jump and turned to face her. Her large hazel eyes locked on his blue ones and he noticed she was leaned close into him, hand on his shoulder, face millimetres away from his own. He could've sworn that he heard electricity crackle in the air. But that was impossible. And stupid. Poofy. Very, very poofy… _Oh, give it a rest Gene, it's how you feel. _His mind told him, so he gave in, accepting these thoughts.

Gene glanced down to her plump lips and then back to those beautiful hazel eyes, "Not sure yer'd be liking what I think about, Bolls." He said.

It was funny how Ray, Chris and Shaz suddenly seemed to be immersed in some form of conversation, ever since Gene and Alex started talking. Coincidental. Odd, usually they'd be desperate for some good old gossip. Not that he gave a damn anymore. The rest of them seemed to all disappear as soon as he looked into Alex's eyes. Those large, round, intense hazel eyes…

"Oh wouldn't I, Guv?" Alex replied in a breathy voice.

"No, not at all." Gene stated, smirking.

Alex smiled, before scooting even closer to him, which had seemed impossible. Gene felt his heart flutter in his chest. Did she know she was doing this? Did she do it on purpose? Or was it just her? Was this just how his Bolly was? If so, he liked it. He liked it a _lot._

Alex's lips brushed Gene's ear as she whispered into his ear, "I'll get it out of you one way or another."

Gene groaned lowly, one hand balling into a fist. He felt several pairs of eyes flicker to him and Alex, but he closed his eyes for a moment, holding his breath for a moment. Then, after a moment, he let it out in a big gush of air, opening his eyes and saying, "You'll be the death o' me, woman."

Alex smiled seductively, before quoting him, "You love it."

The corners of Gene's lips quirked upwards, the ghost of a smile. That only Alex seemed to be able get out of him. That ghost of a smile. Alex liked that, the fact that she was the only one able to get it out of him. But, god, did she love that sexy pout he wore on his lips 99% of the time. It was just so… Gene Hunt, really. No words defined him. (That pout did though!).

Gene looked down at her once again, and she stared straight back at him, leaning into his side, their bodies touching, sending electricity fizzing through both their bodies. He couldn't think of a more perfect moment. The… The love of his life, Alex Drake, Bolly, was here with him, by his side, in _heaven. _What more could he want? (Besides City to Cane United, of course!) There was nothing more he could want than this moment.

Gene opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly the moment was interrupted when a distraught-looking customer burst through the back doors which led to the other world. Not the one Gene had just come from, the one that led to the world of those who had moved into the pub. Everyone turned to look curiously, including Gene and Alex. And Gene, Ray and Chris gasped at who it was.

Her eyes scanned the room for someone. Her breathing was ragged, her chest heaving, both hands still resting either side of the doorframe. Gene, Ray and Chris suddenly stood up all at once. Shaz and Alex glanced at each other, confused, as the boys started heading towards her, before quickly jumping up and following them. Shaz on Chris's heel and Alex catching up with Gene, walking by his side, shooting him many confused glances. But Gene stared ahead, his expression blank- not even that pout was worn on his face.

They reached her, and she gasped at the sight in front of her, "But he said…" She mumbled, "He said you'd never come here…"

Gene raised an eyebrow, "I don't play by the book, Cartwright."

In the background, they all heard Chris ask Shaz in a whisper, "So… Annie's dead too?" Gaining a look from Ray, but nobody commented, which was unusual.

Annie nodded her head quickly, her breathing still ragged. She looked at Chris and Ray, smiling slightly, before panic suddenly crept into her eyes, turning to look at Gene, and she lunged at him. Her arms wound around his neck, and she sobbed into his chest. Gene stepped back slightly, startled, giving them all a confused glance. Chris, Ray and Shaz stared blankly at him. But Alex looked utterly amazed. Which, given the circumstances- Gene having a sobbing woman in his arms- was pretty odd.

But then Alex stepped forwards, "You're Annie?" She asked tentatively.

Annie's sobs slowed a bit, and she lifted her head, suddenly releasing Gene, which caused him to sigh in relief. "How do you know my name?" She asked defensively.

Alex smiled, "I studied Sam's case, back in 2008- he talked a lot about you." Alex explained.

At the mention of Sam, Annie's face crumpled up. Before anyone had time to ask her what was wrong, Annie cried, "He's got him!"

"What?" Gene asked.

Annie turned to him, "He's got Sam! H-He was busy, something infuriated him, Sam got me out of there!" Annie's eyes filled with a bunch of new fresh tears, "But he didn't get out!" Annie sobbed.

"Who's got Sam?" Gene quizzed, worried for Sam. Alex, who's body was nearly touching his own now, intertwined her fingers with his, and giving his hand a comforting squeeze. Which went unnoticed by all the others- except Annie. Who glanced between them curiously for a moment.

"I-I…" Annie stuttered, forgetting her train of thought.

"You dare say you don't know and I swear to the high heavens-" Gene started, but Alex interrupted.

"Gene!" She hissed, "Stop being so impatient and give her time, you infuriating man!"

Gene scowled at her for a moment, and her defiant glare met his own. It was just back to how it used to be. Butting heads. In a mess. The way it always should be. The way that they were. That was just Gene and Alex. Arguing constantly- but, maybe, before, some of that might have just been the chemistry between them, which really needed to be sorted out… Finally, Gene gave in to her glare, turning back to Annie.

Annie swallowed, "I've never seen him before!" Annie cried, "B-but he said he knew you, and someone called Alex…"

"He mentioned me?" Alex asked curiously.

Annie nodded, "He was angry. All the time. A whole lot. I- I… I don't know… Something really annoyed him, recently, he went mental! That's when I got out, when Sam got me out…" Annie held back another sob, "Because he was distracted by something…"

Gene stepped forwards, and suddenly he felt a little lonely, realising that he and Alex had let go of each others hands. He shook that thought away. There were more pressing things happening in his life other than letting go of his DI's hand.

"What was his name, love?"

Annie glanced up fearfully at him, "He said… He said his name was Jim. Jim Keats."

* * *

**A/N: Wahey, there you go, exciting (I dunno if you find it) cliffhanger as a celebration that I'm back! Yey or neigh? Hmm… Review please!  
Oh and look out for a oneshot I may be doing soon- called 'The only way out.' Set after the events of S1. I got inspiration for it a while ago, and have only just started writing it. Hopefully, when I get it up, you'll read and review it!****  
**


	11. Who was she?

**My Bolly**

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait! **_

Gene paled. Keats. The one who had taken down his kingdom part-by-part. Starting off with Alex. He had taken what he and Alex had once had- which they had regained now, obviously- and he had torn all of it to shreds. He had left seeds of doubt about him in Alex's mind and he had made her think that he was a murderer. That he had murdered _Sam _of all people… but the worst part of all of that was that she had believed Keats. That slimy, snivelling rat. After everything that he and Alex had been through, even if at the time there had been that air of distrust around them, she had believed Keats when he said that Gene had killed Sam. When he'd never do anything like that. He couldn't believe Alex had believed such a thing…

Alex glanced up worriedly at Gene. Keats only meant one thing: Trouble. He had drove a wedge between Alex and Gene when they should have been at their strongest. They should have been able to get over the fact that he'd shot her. With the friendship they had once had, she wouldn't have felt the need to doubt him about Sam Tyler. But she had. Keats had been able to do that, he had made her be able to doubt him. Gene would never have any idea how guilty she felt about that, but she couldn't change the past. She'd learnt that.

Gene shook his head while turning away, and Annie's eyes widened. She'd expected Gene to- well, she hadn't expected Gene to be here at all, Keats had said he wouldn't be here- demand to know where Keats was, where he was holding Sam hostage. She had expected him to gather everyone with Guns and tell them what was happening. She had expected him to go running to save Sam. She'd expected him to save Sam.

But Gene turned to walk away.

Alex caught his arm, "Gene…"

He turned to look at her; she could see the disappointment in his eyes, the fear, and the hurt. "Leave me alone, Alex." He shrugged her off and tried to walk away, but again she caught his arm, forcing him to turn back round to her.

"No, Gene! You are _not _pushing me away!" She cried. Gene met her eyes icily but didn't comment. She sighed, "Sam needs you, Gene."

Gene's eyes narrowed, "Yer'd never 'ave said tha' when _'e _was around." He stated, "Yer'd 'ave asked me if I killed 'im. Yer didn't trust me, Alex."

Alex's hazel eyes closed briefly, and Gene caught the hurt that flickered across her beautiful face. What was he doing? His best friend was in danger, and here he was, starting an argument about his past with his DI, the woman who said that she loved him. They should have been able to put this all behind them. Why couldn't he let go? Why did he choose _now? _He was definitely a man of bad timing.

Alex opened her eyes and said through gritted teeth, "Gene, your best friend is in possible danger, and you're acting like a complete arsehole?" Alex gave a bitter laugh, "And to think I was actually _sorry _about all of that!" She shot him a dark look, "Now, I'm going to help find Sam; and I've never even bloody _met _him. Don't expect to see me for a while.

Gene's mouth opened to speak but with the look she gave him- _Cor, if looks could kill, _he thought- he chose it best not to let his motor mouth ruin anyway. Before she turned on her heel and walked away, he took her hand and pulled her to him, pulling a soft kiss of _sorry _on her lips. For a moment she hesitated on his lips, before pressing herself closer to him, accepting his apology. Now wasn't the time to argue.

Ray cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the situation, while Annie stared in shock, Chris dumbly, and Shaz happily. Gene and Alex broke apart almost straight away, both flushing, "Er, as lovely as this is," _Not at all, _Ray thought, "I think we should go find Tyler."

"Right, yeah, yer right…" Gene mumbled as Alex suddenly became very interested in the floorboards, and then he turned to Annie "Where was he holding yer both, Cartwright?"

"_Tyler." _Annie corrected him, "And… well, I…"

Gene sighed, "Yer don't know."

Annie blinked, "Well, I…" She bit her lip, "I wasn't paying attention; I- I'm sorry." Tears blurred her eyes again; she'd let Sam down.

Alex stepped forwards, although she didn't know Annie, Annie welcomed her comforting arms. Annie sobbed into Alex's shoulder, who mouthed over her head at Gene; _'Happy now?' _to which he simply looked away. Alex squeezed Annie's shoulder delicately and suggested softly, "How about we go back out there, walk around, maybe you'll recognise the way you came back here?"

Annie looked up, a small smile fluttering across her lips, "Y-Yes, that's a- a good idea." She mumbled, pulling away and wiping her eyes, "Y-Yes, lets…"

Alex smiled sympathetically to Annie who drew a shaky breath and pushed the doors of which she'd just burst through back open. The chilly winter air gushed in straight away and bit at their skin. It was awfully cold. Almost an ominous kind of cold. Annie drew another shaky breath before taking a step forwards, her eyes darting around, trying to figure out which way she had come from. Finding it a more difficult task than she had originally thought.

"Guv?"

They all turned besides Annie, who was biting her lip, still trying to figure out where she had come from. They turned to see everyone in the pub staring at them, and several men stood before them, guns in hand. There was enough for Ray, Chris, Shaz, Gene and Alex. But not Annie. Alex glanced back at Annie, who still hadn't turned around, before looking back.

"Yer offering why?" Gene asked.

One with dark hair smiled wryly and said, "Guess you'll need 'em."

Gene nodded and accepted the one handed to him, and the others collected their own, too. Those who had offered the guns smiled and nodded at Alex, glancing from her to Gene; and at first she hadn't a clue why, and then did and blushed, looking down at her feet.

"Do you ever stop?" Came a female voice. Looking up, Alex saw a middle-aged blonde pushing through the crowd, with large, dark brown eyes. She grinned at Gene. Although Alex knew that she had no right to be jealous, that Gene had encountered many women in his time, that she was just another woman who'd he'd help move on. Alex glanced at Gene and saw something in his eyes; Amusement? Defensiveness? She couldn't quite place her finger on it.

Gene pouted, "The Gene-Genie'll never rest." He stated, before turning on the spot, black coat billowing, and wrapping his arm around Alex's waist, startling her, and walking towards Annie, who had taken several more steps into the street, looking around.

"So who was she?" Alex asked Gene, leaning into his side, looking up with what she hoped was her most innocent face, forgetting Ray, Chris and Shaz behind them.

"This is neither the time or place, Bolls." Gene answered.

"_Gene-" _She started, but was cut short by Annie, who was pointing left.

"This way. I came from this way." She announced.

Gene removed his arm from around Alex's waist so suddenly that she felt that she had just lost a limb. Then he turned to the others with a smirk on his face, "Right, lets go catch the slimy bastard shall we?"

* * *

**A/N: Might I mention, I've never seen LOM, so I have no idea how Sam/Annie act with anyone, so they act how I expect them too:] Did Gene have any nicknames for Sam, like he does with Alex?(Bolly, obviously) If anyone knows, that would be a great help!**

**Reviews are the best(Hint Hint)**


	12. Searching for Sam

**My Bolly**

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait- again :S I've been writing a Ashes to Ashes crossover along with other fics + I've been watching Life On Mars because so many people have told me it's great :D (It's amazing! Not as amazing as A2A though) Sam does act a bit nuts, doesn't he?  
Hope this makes up for the time between updates! **_

Alex chewed her lip anxiously as Annie led them through multiple roads, always stopping for five minutes when they came to the end of one to see if they were still going to right way, and if she knew the right way to Sam. Alex tried not to let her mind wander as they walked along. But she couldn't help it. What was Keats doing here? How did he get here? This was supposed to be heaven. Jim Keats belonged in Hell, Alex saw him as the metaphorical Devil in this world. Not that she thought of Gene of an angel here, he wasn't some type of God- maybe an archangel. Something along those lines. He belonged here, in Heaven. Alex glanced over at him; She knew what she had to do. When they got back, after they had saved Sam- which they would, of course- there needed to be a decision made. A huge decision, at that. She knew what needed to be done, because Gene, well, he deserved to be here, he'd worked so long and hard and had never had anything given back in return, he deserved to stay here, he belonged here. Alex didn't, she knew that, she was a stray soul. She'd go back. For Gene.

Thinking of Gene, her mind strayed to that blonde who'd pushed her way through the crowds to Gene. Alex swallowed the jealousy that bubbled in her throat- what was she thinking? That this woman was a threat? How ridiculous! …Right? She couldn't be jealous of some woman who Gene knew. She was just another who Gene had helped move on. Plus, if she was going to leave, if she was going to go back to Fenchurch East so that Gene could stay here, well she could hardly be protective like this over him, could she? She had no right to rule him. She wouldn't make him wait for her. She may love him- and he may claim to love her, too, though she had no idea why he would- but she didn't have any rule over him.

"It's around here somewhere." Annie mumbled, turning right and into a dark, dirty alley. The others followed, Alex still in her daze.

Gene knew something was up with Alex. For a start, she hadn't spoke in over ten minutes, which was some form of world record. It was _wrong _for Alex not to be babbling on about something, to actually take a breath between all that talking she did. She was just the type of person who rambled on and on non-stop. So why was she quiet now? Usually she'd be talking about a plan of action, how to talk Jim around, all useless garbage that came with the psychologist part within her. So what had caused her to be quiet? Was it because it was Jim Keats? Because it was Sam? Or something else entirely? Had he done something to upset her? Gene frowned and tried to think of something that he might have said that would have offended her, but came up blank.

Annie froze. "There." She pointed towards a black door, camouflaged in the dirty wall halfway down the alley, "That was where he took us." She whispered.

"You sure, love?" Gene asked softly, and Annie nodded, swallowing determinedly and then yanking the handle so the door opened. Gene placed a hand on her shoulder, "Maybe we should take the lead, Annie, yer 'aven't got a weapon."

Annie looked around at him, tempted to say _I don't care, _but knowing that wasn't what Sam would want of her, she nodded and stepped aside, allowing Gene and the rest of 'The A-Team' to walk past. As Alex walked past she gave her a comforting smile. Annie meant a lot to Sam, she knew, Sam had mentioned her a lot in his tapes. Sam had done a lot to get back here, to get back to Annie, he had taken his own life. They had to rescue Sam. He had done so much to get back here and that couldn't be taken away by Jim Keats- of all people.

They crept quietly through the building. The hallway was narrow, towering over them as if it was closing in on them. The ceiling was damp, tiny drops of a horribly red coloured liquid occasionally dropped from it, Alex made a disgruntled noise as some of it landed on her shoulder, but didn't dare touch it- just in case it was… She couldn't bring herself to think about it.

Gene stopped very suddenly, causing Chris to walk into him, "Look where yer going you _twonk!_" Gene hissed, and then looked over at Annie, who was hiding behind Alex. "Annie, where were he keeping yer both?"

Annie swallowed and pointed upstairs, "You keep going to the end of this hallway, it ends with a set of stairs, upstairs there's only one room, the one he were keeping us in."

Gene nodded, "Right, we go in there, and don't hold back- one who gets the most amount o' bullets in 'im gets a pint on me. Ready?"

They all nodded and continued down the hallway, the old floorboards creaking beneath them, the odd muffled sound of movement coming from upstairs, they reached the stairs, which looked as if they were ready to crumble at any moment. The team trod carefully as they ascended the stairs. They met another hallway, as dingy and dirty as the other, and they paused when they came to the door which led to the room Sam was being held hostage in. Alex heard Annie take a deep breath to settle herself, as did Gene, and he paused, turning to Annie.

"Stay out 'ere, love, yer'll just put yerself in danger if yer go running in there wi' no weapon." He said quietly.

Annie nodded and wiped a hand across her eyes, sniffing, "Just get him out of there safely, Guv."

Gene looked over at Alex, who had a fierce fire in her eyes. He wanted to tell her to be careful, but not with everyone looking. But he couldn't risk losing her again. He'd nearly lost her so many times, and had lost her twice- when he'd shot her and when she'd entered the Pub. Now Jim Keats was here and he could take her away again, but this time he wouldn't just take their trust away, he could take her life. Gene hoped that he showed his worry in his eyes and she got the message- but when was Alex ever careful?

Gene sighed and took the door handle in his hands, "3,2,1." He muttered, and then flung open the door.

**A/N: Don't you just love me? Teehee. Review, please? x**


	13. Jim Keats

**_My Bolly_**

**_A/N: Sorry for lack of update, real life got in the way:l_**

Gene threw the door open and crashed into the room, followed by the others. Gene's eyes scanned for Keats and as soon as he spotted him, as well as the others, he raised his gun. They all did, in unison. A team. But then they all froze.

Jim was laughing like a maniac, the weird hissing, spitting noises escaping, too. The way he had when Gene had been left alone after Alex had gone into the pub. He had Sam Tyler down on his knees, pressing a plain black gun to his head. Sam's eyes widened when he saw Gene, Gene's did too, and Sam had a scared look on his face.

"You made it in, then." Jim snarled, then laughed, "You're not supposed to be here, Gene."

Gene's eyes narrowed, you could cut the tension in the room with a knife. The rest stood behind Gene, unsure of what to do, all staring at him for his say so. Gene swallowed and then said, "I could say the same ter you."

Jim grinned, "No, you couldn't."

Gene rolled his eyes. Even though- Only Alex could tell- he was scared. Scared for his best friend, for his life, for the rest of his teams life, of Keats, he still had that bravado that he put up rolling off him. Gene and Jim met each others eyes steadily, neither looked away. Jim's eyes were wide, he looked crazy, delusional. He probably was. Gene's eyes were narrow slits, like cats eyes.

"Well Jimbo, I think it's time that yer give up, yer outnumbered."

Sam widened his eyes and tried to shake his head, but Keats then grabbed his head to keep him still, pressing the gun even harder to his side. Alex frowned. Something was up. Something was going on here. How could Keats even be here? He belonged in Hell, not heaven. There was no way he could have got in here, was there? This was heaven. Jim Keats was, metaphorically, the devil, in her eyes. So how would a devil get into hell?

Jim smirked, and his eyes turned to Alex. "Well, well, well. I'm impressed. You've survived being together."

Alex scowled, "What do you mean?"

Jim cocked his head to the side, studying them with his manic eyes for a moment. And then his face screwed up in a smile and he let out another manic laugh. That same kind of laugh that he did when he revealed the truth to Alex, Ray, Chris and Shaz in front of Gene. The one that died out and he spoke seriously.

"Oh come on, you didn't think you'd get away with it, did you?" Jim raised an eyebrow, "You think that there would be no consequences."

Alex inhaled deeply and raised her gun again. Jim pressed the gun hard into Sam's temple and Sam muttered something incoherent, widening his eyes at Alex as if he was trying to say something. Trying to communicate with his eyes. But what was he trying to tell her? Alex slightly lifted her right eyebrow, hoping she'd get across the message to same that she didn't understand. Sam blinked and then looked over at Gene, trying to tell the same message in his eyes. What on earth was going on here? What could Sam possibly want to tell them whilst being held at gun point? Alex's mind was empty of ideas.

"You thought, because you were _Gene Hunt, _that you could get away with it, did you?" Jim's voice pierced through Alex's thoughts.

Gene seemed to grow taller, "What are yer rambling on about now, Jimbo?" Gene asked gruffly, though Alex knew he was worried. Neither one of them knew what was actually going to happen to them. They weren't supposed to be here, together, but they had defied all odds- was there a catch?

Jim grinned, "The real reason we're all here!" He cried.

Ray, Shaz and Chris looked at each other, completely confused. Alex's grip on her gun tightened and she aimed it at Jim. Something wasn't right here. What would Jim want with Sam and Annie? It was Gene he hated! Well, along with her now. So this whole kidnapping Sam didn't really make any sense. And Jim wouldn't do something that would gather so much attention. He would do something subtle, something that nobody would notice. This wasn't Jim Keats at all.

"You thought that they would let you get away with it?" He chuckled and shook his head, "Far from it!" He laughed further, "But, being the saints they are, they wouldn't do anything. So, they did a deal with the devil." Jim's eyes light up as he spoke.

The gun in Alex's gun shook but her voice was controlled. No way was she going to let Jim show her fear. "What kind of deal, Jim? What are you going to do?" She demanded, her words sounding brave, but inside she was scared. She was surprised that she wasn't shaking like a leaf. What was going to happen? What did Jim want?

"You think that I'd be able to get in here without their permission?" Jim asked, smiling.

"I don't know what yer playing at Jimbo-"

Jim smiled, "They're scared. You two have too much power about you. You can never be together, they fear you'll bring them down." Jim cocked his head to the side and licked his lips, "Alas, this is where I come in."

"What are you going to do, Jim?" Alex demanded again, her hands shaking slightly with nerves.

"It's a-" Sam tried to say, but was cut off as Jim crouched down and covered his mouth with his hand in one swift movement.

Gene look behind slightly, seeing Alex in the corner of his eye. She was scared, he could tell. But her face was like stone and there was no emotion betrayed by her facial expression. There was a fierce fire blazing in her beautiful hazel eyes and Gene respected that. She stood strong and tall, the only one with her gun in front of her, poised and ready. Even when she was scared shitless, his Bolly still looked like the most fierce, strongest and most defiant woman that he had ever laid his eyes on.

Jim chucked lowly, and withdrew his gun from Sam. Sam scowled at him and then returned his eyes to Gene. Jim looked up and then released Sam, throwing him across the room and into the wall. Sam knocked his head against the hard cement wall and a lungful of air escaped his surprised lungs. Immediately, Gene drew his gun up, just like Alex did. Along with the rest of the team.

But they weren't quick enough. By the time that Jim had thrown Sam across the room, he'd snarled, "You cannot both be in the same place while you both live!" and a bullet flew from the end of his gun.

One bullet. One target. One scream.

Sam closed his eyes in agony and whispered, "It was a trap." as he saw The Manc Lion fall.

**A/N: Short update, I'm not happy with it, but I really owed you an update!**


	14. You did so well, Gene

**My Bolly**

_**A/N: If you hadn't guessed already, I love writing Angst;) Just thought I would let you know XD  
**_

Alex screamed as she saw Gene fall. The next thing she did was completely instinct. She raised her gun as quick as light and aimed it at Jim Keats. The bullet flew from the gun and ended up above Jim Keats left eye, directly where Alex had been shot in 2008, and Jim's eyes widened. He shuffled back a couple steps, before slumping to the ground, blood seeping from his wound. Alex stifled a gasp. She'd never shot anyone before. Let alone killed them. Alex's hands shook and she looked down at the Gun which had killed Jim Keats, and then she dropped it immediately, as if it had burned her.

Swallowing, Alex looked around the room. It felt as if she were underwater, she moved sluggishly and her hearing was muted. Annie had already burst into the room and was clinging onto Sam for dear life. Chris and Shaz had fallen down besides Gene, fumbling about and trying to help him. Ray was staring at Alex in shock, she had just shot Keats!

Alex slowly made her way towards Gene, who's breathing was laboured, and his eyes wide. She collapsed down onto her knees beside him and stared at his pained face in shock. This couldn't be happening. It must all be some kind of strange nightmare. Gene couldn't die! He was the Manc Lion! He was the Guv! Gene Hunt didn't _die. _How could he even die _here? _They were already dead anyway! What would happen?

"Gene…" She whispered hoarsely, feeling tears pricking her eyes. But she was determined not to cry.

"Ma'am, I-I don't know what to do!" Shaz stammered.

Alex's eyes trailed down to the bullet hole in Gene's skin. It was on the left of his chest, centimetres above where his fluttering heart was. She stared in complete shock. She couldn't find anything to say. A strangled sob escaped her throat but that was all she could manage, and then her eyes tore away from his wound. The sight of his blood was making her feel sick and dizzy.

Her eyes met Gene's light blue ones. No longer did they hold a fire in them. He was petrified, she could tell. He looked like a deer who was caught in cars headlights. His chest rise and fell in an irregular rhythm, slowing down in time as she just stared at him, completely lost at what to do.

She stroked the few stray strands of his golden blonde hair away from his face of which they had fell, and her face crumpled up in despair, tears beginning to leak out of her eyes.

She was unaware to anybody else. She didn't notice Shaz and Chris adding pressure to the wound using Chris' jacket to stop the bleeding. Nor did she see Sam and Annie in the corner of the room, staring at Gene's dying form in horror. And she didn't see Ray, who was checking that Jim Keats was dead. Her eyes were simply stuck to Gene's eyes, staring at her, pleading for her to help somehow.

But how was she supposed to help? She felt so… She didn't even know what she felt. She just felt numb all over.

Her palm rest on Gene's right cheek, her thumb tenderly stroking his cheek, which had the tiniest bit of stubble on it. Tears rolled from her eyes, trickled down her cheek and landed on his chest. Gene stared at her, his eyes beginning to grow more frightened as time went by.

"You told me," She whispered, "T-that, up until the l-last second, you would be out there, m-making a difference." She drew a shaky breath and smiled smally, "You did it, Gene, y-you made _such_ a difference."

The rest of the team watched on worriedly as the Gene's breathing slowed even more. Alex reached out a pressed a hand to where his heart was supposed to be. Even through the material of his shirt and Chris' jacket, she could feel it pounding underneath her palm. Gene smiled slightly, as much as he could manage. Knowing why she did this action. "_Now Bollinger-knickers, are you gonna kiss me, or punch me?" _That's what he'd said. At the time, he had had no idea what she was actually on, acting like such a fruitcake and being amazed that his heart was beating. But he understood now. He understood every action she had ever made.

"Did I… Bolls?" He asked.

Alex nodded, "Y-You did, Gene, y-you did _so _well." She stammered.

Alex pulled Gene's head into her lap, threading her hands through his hand and stroking softly, comforting him in his final moments in this 'life'. She wondered what would happen to him. Where could he go if he died? She had thought that it was impossible for people to die here, this was where people came when they were _dead. _But here Gene was, dying in her arms.

Gene still held her gaze, "Love yer, bolls… yer… daft tart." He muttered.

Alex smiled, though tears were brimming in her eyes and toppling from them, "I know." She murmured, and then pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Gene inhaled and smiled, staring deep into her hazel eyes.

Alex held him as he died, cradling him in her arms, up until he took his last breath, and his eyes closed shut.

Alex stared in disbelief at the dead form lying in her arms. _No, _he couldn't be dead! What was she supposed to do without him?

"Ma'am?" She heard someone say behind her, but she wasn't sure who, she couldn't concentrate.

Alex blinked, "No…" She whispered, and then she broke out into sobs, her head bowed and her body shaking uncontrollably, cradling Gene's dead form in her arms, "No, he can't…"

"Alex," A new voice said. Sam Tyler, she identified, she remembered from the tapes. "Alex, he's gone…"

She shook her head, "No…"

She felt his hands on her shoulders, "Alex-"

"_No!" _She shrugged his hands off her shoulders.

Everyone stared in disbelief as Gene Hunts body grew transparent, slowly disappearing from Alex's arms, until no trace of the dead DCI was left at all, and Alex was left clutching onto thin air. Her head fell into her hands as she sobbed her heart out, and she didn't care who was watching. Gene was gone. She had lost him, for the third time. And he'd told her that this time round she wouldn't lose him. What had she ever done to deserve so much pain in her life? All she had ever wanted was to be happy! Was that too much to ask?

Still in her underwater trance, Alex, still sobbing, too, lay down on the ground, exactly where Gene had lay, when he died in her arms.

"Gene…" She whispered.

* * *

**A/N: So much angst! Yikes! ;D One more chapter after this- so please don't hate me : ) **


	15. Gene's Memory

**My Bolly**

_**A/N: So, here it is, the final chapter! ARE YOU EXCITED? CAN I GET A HELL YEAH!**_

_**- I know, I'm pathetically sad- **_

_**DISCLAIMER: (because I keep forgetting to do this!) I do not own Ashes To Ashes or any of it's characters or any other shit like that, all rights go to BBC and kudos. Damn them. My plan to assassinate them and win the rights of A2A(and Doctor Who, I'd like to own that. I mean, I'd own Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, Keeley Hawes & Phillip Glenister- I would NEVER get bored) didn't work :/ 'd. Mistakes are mine. Blah Blah Blah ( : **_

_**ANYWAY- I just wanted to say, well, thank you for anyone who's ever read/reviewed/favourited/alerted, it really puts a smile on my face, honest. It makes my day to know that people are actually interested in the shit I write ;D **_

_**You guys are Epic. I love you. Virtual hugs all round! ^_^**_

_**So, on with the chapter…**_

Alex wasn't quite sure what happened after Gene died and she curled on the floor, sobbing, a completely emotional wreck. The days just seemed to have blurred into one big black empty space in the back of her mind. She remembered a few things. Like how Sam had been busy comforting Annie and Chris busy comforting Shaz, and Ray had absolutely no clue with what to do with her. But she couldn't remembered how she left. In her mind, she was still back there, shaking uncontrollably, bawling her eyes out and lying right where Gene had disappeared.

She had lost so much that day. All in one day. The pain was still fresh. And red raw. Alex didn't even feel like she even had a heart anymore. What was the point of having one, anyway? All people did was leave you and break your heart into a million miniscule little pieces that you couldn't fix because you had had your heart broken so much in your life that you didn't even know what it meant to be happy without them anymore.

There had been a toast. To Gene. The Guv. She remembered that. They had walked in- she was sure she was being carried by someone, but not sure who- and everyone had been silent. Everyone was there, nobody was out of the pub, and they were all wide-eyed when they realised that Gene had not come back. Sam had started the toast. Yes, she was sure he had… And she'd joined the toast. But after that she didn't remember anything else, she didn't remember doing anything else. Or maybe it was because she didn't do anything.

She didn't leave her room anymore. She didn't even leave to go get completely pissed. She couldn't move. It had been probably, maybe, one, two weeks? Alex tried to think about what she had eaten… Shaz and Annie had brought her some food at first, but all she had really done was pick at it. That had been over a week ago. Sam had visited and told them to leave her for a bit, let her accept it, 'suffocating' her with kindness wasn't the best way forwards - but how was she supposed to accept it? Gene was gone… Gene… She needed him. But he was dead. And she didn't even know where his body was. She couldn't even go to his grave and mourn like a normal lover would. Because he didn't have one! Why was life so cruel? What had she ever done? What had Gene ever done? All he had wanted to be was a good police officer- and he got this? And all she wanted to do was be a good mother- and she got this? It didn't make sense. None at all.

There was a soft knock at the door. Her door. Alex turned her head and stared at the door for a moment. She wondered who it was. Shaz? Annie? Sam? Probably one of them. Though they rarely ever visited, knowing that she wanted her own space at the moment. Actually, that wasn't what Alex wanted. Alex wanted Gene. Her Gene-Genie. Her Guv. Her Manc Lion. Her Gene! But where was he? God knows! He was dead and that meant that she was, too.

There was another knock, and this time a voice, "Alex?" The voice was familiar, she was sure that she had heard it once, or twice. But she couldn't identify who it was. Alex wanted to find out who it was. But she just lay back onto her back and stared at her ceiling, unable to get up. She had rarely moved out of her bed. She had practically lived there, in her bed, ever since Gene had died.

"Alex? I'm coming in…" The voice trailed off, waiting for her to say something from the other side of the door. Alex did nothing but stare morosely up at the ceiling. Had she even spoke since Gene had died? Alex tried to think but couldn't think of any times that she had spoke. Then again, she couldn't remember much, it was all just darkness.

From the corner of her eye, she could see her door open. Alex blinked a few times when she realised who it was. And then sat straight up in her bed, staring at them.

"Who _are _you?" Alex asked, her voice hoarse from where she had barely used it.

The woman, the blonde that Alex had asked Gene about, smiled softly. Then she took a deep breath and walked over, sitting on the edge of Alex's bed tentatively. Alex knew she should this weird, this woman had just invited herself into her room, but there wasn't anyone bad here- not anymore, she had killed Keats.

That was another thing. It was all _their _fault that Gene was dead. They had made a deal with Keats because they didn't want Gene and Alex to be together because they had too much 'power' as Keats had said. They were scared that Gene and Alex would overtake them? As if! What would they want to do that for? Surely they would know that they didn't want to do that?

Alex had killed Keats. For Gene. To avenge him. Keats had killed Gene, so she killed Keats. But it wasn't enough. She just wanted Gene back. That was all. How could he have been taken away from her? What was she supposed to do without him? It didn't even make any sense! They were all dead! So where did Gene go?

"Alex…" The blondes voice brought her back to reality, "I erm…" She coughed awkwardly, and glanced down at her black boots, "My name is Sandra." Her blonde hair fell in front of her face, but Alex could still see her blush, "I'm er… Gene's ex-wife."

Alex's breath caught in her throat.

"Oh." She squeaked.

Sandra cleared her throat and looked up at Alex, "So I know what yer going through, Alex…" Sandra laughed half-heartedly, "Well, not really… I mean, I were in love wi' Gene when we were all back there… but I ended it when I found out the truth."

"Like Sam did. He left when he figured it out." Alex breathed.

Sandra nodded, "It 'urt, it really did, Alex. Leaving 'im." Sandra took a steady breath, "But I knew it were the right thing ter do, and well, Gene were never tha' interested in me anyway."

Alex bit her lip. She had nothing to add to that. So she swiftly changed the topic, "Gene never said you were a copper."

Sandra smiled, "We worked at different stations. You know, keeping private life different ter work life." Sandra looked down at her boots again, "Tha's 'ow I found out all about the things he got up ter. Gossip like that spreads."

Alex nodded, "I…" She didn't know what to say.

Sandra waved a hand and smiled, "But I can't say it were bad o' 'im 'cause I were no saint, either. Once or twice…" Sandra shrugged, "Well, anyway, it did 'urt, leaving 'im. But tha's how everyone feels, when they leave him or he leaves them." Alex's eyes snapped up to meet Sandra's, a harsh fire in her hazel eyes. Sandra's eyes widened, "I don't mean it like yer not 'urting more than the rest o' us, I just… Gene's an odd character, everyone needs 'im in their own little way, until they find someone who they begin to rely on. But, in the back o' there minds, Gene's always there." Sandra smiled, "Bit like a disease really."

Alex raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. She felt rather awkward around Gene's ex-wife. Did Sandra still have feelings for Gene? Was that what she was saying? What was Sandra actually trying to tell her? Alex really didn't get the message that Sandra was trying to get across.

"When I came 'ere, I met Scott." Sandra's lips curled into a small smile absentmindedly as she said his name, "We're together now, 'ave been since me first being 'ere, really- So, what I'm trying to say is, you know, people move on…" She saw Alex's face turn to stone, "I mean, most do… but it didn't exactly work out like that for you, did it?"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked quietly.

Sandra's smile seemed to light up her face, but it didn't reach her eyes, "I've never seen Gene so happy when he were wi' anyone else, especially when 'e were wi' me- I only see yer together a couple'a times, but he _never _looked at anyone the way he looked at you. And yer pretty little face 'ad never light up so much when he finally came ter yer." Sandra explained. "Yer literally 'ad love radiating off yer both. And I can only imagine how much it must 'urt. Because it really 'urts me, Alex, it 'urts everyone, to know that Gene's…" Sandra didn't finish her sentence, and allowed it to trail off into silence.

Alex sat there, in the middle of her bed, with Sandra watching her, for just a moment. Sandra had never seen anyone look so defeated. Alex was crouched over herself, her eyes bruised with purple rings, her hazel eyes completely empty. She looked even thinner than she had been when she had first got here- and she had always been very slim. But she looked the wrong kind of slim, almost anorexic. Had Alex been eating? Who had been looking after her? Probably nobody. Everybody here had somebody to move on with. Whether they were Chris and Shaz, completely and blissfully in love with each other, or whether they were Ray, pulling birds like there was no tomorrow. They all had somebody. But not Alex. She was nobody without Gene. Just like Gene was without her.

Suddenly, Alex jumped up out of her bed, she sped around her room, gathering clothes- a white leather jacket, electric blue top, white leather boots, skin-tight jeans. She clutched them in her hands and was smiling to herself. Although she seemed a little unsteady on her feet where she hadn't eaten lately and had barely any energy, for the first time since Gene had gone, Alex had never looked so alive. Even her eyes held that tiniest shimmer of hope.

"Alex?" Sandra asked.

"You're right. I don't have anybody without Gene." Alex told her, "Which is why I'm going back, to Fenchurch. Because that's where Gene belongs- and I want to keep his memory alive. Because that's all I have left of him, and without him, I am nobody." A few tears slid down Alex's cheeks, "Thank you, Sandra."

Sandra grinned to herself, and stood to her feet, "Well, I best go." She mumbled, starting to head towards the door.

Alex caught her wrist, "Sandra? Really, I do mean it, thanks." Alex smiled, for the first time since Gene had died. "I'm glad you came up."

Sandra smiled back, "You're welcome, Alex." She told her, "Oh! And, DI Adam Parker- One of Gene's latest… 'e wanted yer to know that Gene, 'e were completely lost without you. 'e loved yer so much, Alex."

Alex smiled through the few tears leaking out of her eyes and trickling down her cheeks, "Tell Shaz, Ray and Chris goodbye for me, please?" And then unexpectedly pulled Sandra in for a quick hug, before whispering in Sandra's ear, "He did love you, at some point, Sandra. He was lonely." And then quickly dived into her bathroom, leaving Sandra standing a little stunned for a moment, before smiling slightly to herself, and heading back to Scott, the person she had to rely on, who was waiting for her back down in the bar, the one man who had loved her enough, the one who adored her, despite her flaws.

Just like Gene had adored Alex.

_-xoxo- _

Nelson quickly allowed her out of the door with no questions asked, Alex was fully aware there were a million pairs of eyes on her as she left, all wondering why she was leaving. She knew she should probably say goodbye to Chris, Shaz and Ray in person, but she wanted to leave this place that had taken everything away from her as quickly as it had taken her life away. And as she stepped out of the railway arms, feeling the familiar feel of uneven cobbled ground beneath her boots, Alex smiled to herself and felt the pressure leave her shoulders. She was back.

Home.

She wandered in meaningless directions for a while. Heading nowhere, just wandering around in awe at the world that Gene had built. Her Gene had been such an undiscovered hero. He had been so under-worshipped. Gene was like some form of a god. All he had done was help people, even though he had gained nothing in return. He was… a saint, really. Gene Hunt. A saint. Now there were words that she had thought she wouldn't hear in the same sentence!

She knew there was no point going to her flat. There was nothing waiting for her there except for an empty bed and a cold atmosphere. No, she needed to go to Fenchurch, where Gene's memory was strongest. She needed to be there. She just knew. That was why her feet had carried her there absentmindedly and she found herself staring up at Fenchurch East CID. Which, once, had been a hell for her, a place that she had been fighting to get out of.

But now she would give anything to be back to the way things were.

She climbed the steps slowly, passing past everyone, who didn't question who she was, oddly. Alex walked through the corridors slowly, unable to believe she was back here, taking in every detail. This place had been built, and ran by, Gene. This was where she belonged.

She paused when she reached the double doors of CID. How many times had her and Gene burst through these doors together? Alex ghosted her fingers across the handle for a moment. Could she really do this?

Yes, she could, this was where she needed to be, where she belonged.

So she grabbed the handle and opened it, stepping into CID, ready to 'fight the scum' and keep the 'bastards off the street'. Just like Gene would have wanted her to.

"Bolly." Gene said in the silence of CID, "You finally came back."

Alex smiled, "Yes, I did."

Alex ran across CID, into his office, and flung herself into his arms, he wrapped his arms around her neck tightly, and buried his head in her shoulder, never letting go. Even when she began sobbing with a mixture of emotions and got his shirt wet, he didn't let go. And he didn't plan on letting her go anytime soon, either.

_-xoxo-_

Alex opened her eyes and felt the tears trickling down her cheeks, a small smile on her face. She found herself staring up at the ceiling of her old flat, in her bed, the red silk sheets caressing her bare skin which was not covered by her silk black nightshirt, as it usually would be, but her nightshirt had not been required that night, not at all.

She replayed the events back in her mind, the explanations. Gene had been shot and then found himself waking back up in Fenchurch East, the same time that he'd left it to go to the pub, as if he had never really left. He'd found a note on the desk saying he was officially barred, and then he had got on with life, as well as he could. When Alex tried to press for information, he had taken her back to her flat, and hadn't revealed anything else besides the fact that he had missed her- and then they'd fallen into bed together, Alex unable to resist him any longer.

Alex felt Gene stir beside her, and turned on her side to look at him. His eyes flickered open, and he smiled when he saw her, "Morning Bolls." He greeted her.

She dropped a kiss onto his lips, "Morning."

Gene frowned, "You're awfully chirpy, Bolls, my prowess as a lover that mind-blowing?"

Alex laughed, and shook her head, before snuggling into his chest, "I still can't believe you're really here."

"Yeah, well, them twonks didn't really think their plan through that well. If yer die here, yer can't wake any place else."

Alex looked up at him, "So, even if they did hunt us down and kill us again, we'd just wake up here?"

Gene snorted, "They won't 'hunt us down' Bolls, they know that we've beaten 'em."

Alex's eyes watered, "S-So, we're safe? You're never going to be taken away from me again?"

Gene pressed a kiss to her cheek, "Not going anywhere, Bolls." He pressed another kiss to her cheek, "Because, I." A kiss to the corner of her mouth, "Love." A tender kiss on her lips, "You."

Alex smiled, "I love you, too, Gene."

Gene laughed, a rare thing, "Yer only Human, Bolls." Gene looked deep into her hazel eyes, and suddenly his voice turned serious, "Tha's what kept me going, Bolly, when yer were in there. Knowing that, no matter what, yer loved me, just like I love yer. I knew Chris, Shaz, Ray, Sam and Annie would try and make yer as 'appy as possible, and, I knew, one day, you'd come back here."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "And how did you know I'd come back?"

Gene grinned, "You can't get enough work, you!"

Alex hit him playfully with a look of mock-anger on her face, and then she giggled, "Now- what was it you were saying about your mind-blowing prowess of a lover? I think we may need to check on that again."

"Cheeky mare!" He exclaimed, before trailing hot kisses down her neck. "Bloody annoying cheeky mare, doesn't seem to be able to leave me alone…"

Alex laughed, pushing him away and laying him on his back, before straddling him. "I'll make sure my company is worth your time."

Gene laughed, "It most definitely bloody is, Bolls, it really is."

**The End. **

**Wow, I finished it! I've rewritten this so many times, but now I feel this is alright. I hope you like the happy ending ; ) I hope I explained how they managed to be back together again properly :D **

**Reviews make my day! I love them! Please let me know what you think!**

**Lovelovelove, Elliewelly1 : ) **


End file.
